Where are you Dipper?
by DippandMabes618
Summary: Has Dipper gone missing? Or is he just running a little late? Should the gang be worried? Is he really gone? Who took him? Why'd they take him? You don't know? Of course you don't! That's why you should read this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I guess I'm still writing. Jameer14 made a very good point and it turns out people actually READ my stories. Unbelievable, right? I'm still not very happy about the amount of reviews I've gotten, but I guess it's not going to change. Are my stories getting worse or are people just not reviewing anymore. Anyway I want to say thanks to Jameer14, GravityVanel14, and Psycho Delic263 for reviewing on my last story, Nightlight. On a totally unrelated note a guest nominated my story, The Birthmark for favorite one shot on Jameer14 fan fiction awards! I don't know who you are, but thank you!**

I paced around our room over and over again.

I ran my fingers through my long, brown hair.

What am I going to do?

I sat down on my bed, and covered my face with my hands.

This is all my fault.

I feel my eyes start to burn with tears.

I can't cry.

I wiped them away.

I have to be strong.

But he promised he'd be back by now. What if he- No, I can't think like that.

He's fine. He always is. But is he this time?

The tears came rolling down my cheeks. Something's not right. I need help.

I wiped away my tears and ran down the stairs. "Wendy! Has Dipper came back yet?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning when he left to find some monster of something." She said. I groaned and hit my head on the table letting more tears run free. She snickered, "Why? Kid's gone missin'?"

I slowly brought my head up to see Wendy smiling and lightly laughing. "Yes Wendy he has gone missing..." I said through gritted teeth. She stopped smiling. "And you think it's a game!" I yelled, an angry flame flickering in my eyes.

"Whoa. What's all the ruckus about dudes?" Soos said as he appeared, "hehe ruckus..." He laughed. I finally lost my patience. "You want to know what the RUCKUS is about?!" I yelled, "My brother hasn't come back from his monster hunt and something is wrong! I know because I'm his twin! I can feel it!" I finished breathing heavy.

They both stared at me wide eyed, a matching look of pure terror on both of their faces. My face softened and my breathing slowed as I realized what I had done.

Then all of a sudden Grunkle Stan comes in, "Ok which one of you interrupted my regularly scheduled nap?" I was about to tell him all abut what was going on when Wendy spoke up, "Dipper's missing."

Grunkle Stan stared at us for about 30 seconds before erupting in laughter. "Hahaha! That's gotta be your worse joke ever! Dipper's gone missing! Ha! Classic! Well, guess what, jokes on you Dipper told me he was going on a monster hunt about, oh I don't know, what time is it? 1 or 2?"

Soos corrected him, "Uh, mister Pines, it's 6:15 P.M."

"What?!" Grunkle Stan yelled. "The boy told me he was leaving around ten this morning so that means he's been gone for..." "Eight hours." Wendy finished for him.

We all looked around at each other for a minute all thinking the same thing, what's going on here? Realization finally hit me. My brother. Gone. Eight hours. Forest. Alone. Cold. Scared. Hungry. Hurt. The world started spinning. I grabbed onto a table and looked at Soos, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan. I could see their mouths moving, but I couldn't hear them. I was having a panic attack.

The world started spinning faster and faster. I finally heard their voices, but they were muffled and fast. It was as if someone hit the fast forward button, and everything was sped up. I had one final thought, _where are you Dipper? _Before my world faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I don't really have much to say about this chapter. I'm really happy that I got 5 reviews and some follows/favorites. So anyone that did any one of those thanks. There's just one thing about this chapter. The first real paragraph is italicized for a reason. It's Mabel's dream she's having since she blacked out. Next chapter might be from Dipper's POV I'm not sure yet. Anyway I think that's all soo, Enjoy! :)**

"Mabel?"

"Dudes! She's waking up!"

"Mabel?! C'mon kid.."

_I squirmed around in my sleep. I was walking around through the forest. For some reason I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I needed to do something, find someone. I kept walking, but I didn't see anyone or anything. I walked a little further, and I suddenly heard Grunkle Stan, Wendy, and Soos calling my name only then did I realize that I was running. I looked behind me, they were getting closer. Suddenly I tripped over something and fell. I looked back and saw it was a hat. My arms and legs shook below me as I crawled towards the hat. Wendy and Soos were already there watching my every move. Grunkle Stan must still be running. I had lost the adrenaline. It was hard to even crawl. I was soon right behind the hat. With trembling hands I picked it up and turned it over. My heart sunk in my chest. A Pine Tree hat. Just. Like. Dipper's. I finally lost control over myself. I didn't know what to do. I looked everywhere. He's gone. I pulled the hat to my chest and let my tears pour down my cheeks like waterfalls. I threw my head back and screamed. I screamed away my regrets, my tears, my pain, everything. Then the world started spinning. It spun faster and faster until it slowed down to an image of me in my bed screaming. _

I jolted awake. It felt like I was pushed. I looked beside me and saw Grunkle Stan with his hand outstretched. "Sorry about that kid." He said. I felt my cheeks. They were soaked from tears. "It was all a dream, right?" I asked them tears surfacing in my eyes again. "Dipper's okay? And I just dreamed that entire thing, right? Please tell me I'm right." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mabel. He's still not back." Wendy said soothingly. Tears started to make little streams on my cheeks again. They all let me sit there in silence for a while. "How," I started, but then hiccuped, "How long have I been out?" I finished quietly. "Only about a hour dude." Soos said looking at his watch. I wiped my cheeks, getting rid of most of my tears.

I started to stand up. "Whoa! Whoa! Stay down!" Wendy said. "You just passed out. You need to rest." "I can't rest. Not if Dipper's not here." I said as I proceeded to stand up. I finally got into standing position. I walked over to Dipper's side of the room and grabbed his book bag. I took out all of his love letters to Wendy and stuffed them under his pillow making sure they weren't visible. I looked into the bag, flashlight, a couple water bottles, chips, and wait Journal 3?

I gasped and took it out. Why wouldn't he take his journal? I heard someone gasp. "Kid...how-how did you get that?" Grunkle Stan asked. "I didn't. Dipper found it whenever we first got here." I said. He grabbed the book from my hands and ran his fingers over the cover, "It's just like I remember.." "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Anyway," I said while setting the journal on Dipper's bed, "I have a plan. Wendy you go with Soos and Grunkle Stan so you keep an eye on both of them. Call me if you find anything." "Okay." Wendy said. "Here's a bag of things you'll need." I said handing her Dipper's book bag. "Wait what about you?" She asked. "All I need is this." I said picking up the journal. "Well, at least take one other thing." She demanded. "Fine I'll take my grappling hook, oh and it'll be dark soon. I'll take Dipper's other flashlight." I said while stuffing them in my pocket.

"Good." She said with a smile. I cracked a small smile, "Okay. Are we ready?"

"Yep."

"I'm ready dude."

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Let's go bring back my brother."

We all started walking towards the door while I was talking. "Ok you three will split up. One of you go to the police station and report Dipper as missing and two of you will go around asking people if they've seen him. Got it?" They all shook their heads yes. "Great. And I'll go straight into the forest and start looking for-" I stopped. I felt like I stepped on something. I looked down, and my heart started pounding in my chest. A Pine Tree hat. It was so neatly placed there. No blood. No tears. No dirt. No nothing. There's no way it was dropped. It looked as if it was set down there purposely.

I picked it up, and looked at it. My breaths started to get short and rigged. Breathe Mabel. Breathe. I turned around and faced Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan. They all had the same horrified face. I mustered up the strength to talk. "Something's not right. He left his book, his bag, and his hat. And he never goes anywhere without any of them."

"Do you guys think-" Wendy started, but stopped herself by choking back a sob, "Do you think he knew he wasn't coming back?"

She was answered with silence.

_Where ever you are Dipper. Please come home. We need you. We love you. Just please come back. Where are you Dipper_?

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's kind of short, but that's only because I usually write at 2 or 3 in the morning and it's barely 4 in the afternoon where I am soo...sorry about the shortness. I have one question: Do you guys want me to update my other stories like My Fake Smile and Thanks Broseph? And I was thinking about doing Mabel's POV for The Purge: Gravity Falls Style. Should I do that or not? Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! It's been a while hasn't it? About a week or so, right? And before you ask, no I haven't lost hope in this story. I took a weekend trip that ran from Friday morning to Sunday night, and I was just trying to relax. The story did cross my mind a couple times, but I just didn't write anything. And right now I'm in the process of moving so things have been a little off schedule and crazy lately. So I'm sorry. Don't hate me :)**

**Dipper's POV**:

I sat in silence. It was dark. I was cold, hungry, hurt, and sick. But I knew I had to do this. I knew I had to protect them. I tried screaming for help one more time even though I knew no one would hear me.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. My eyes widened. _He_ must be back home. I tried crawling away, only to remember my hands were handcuffed to the wall. I started pulling away from the wall as hard as I could, trying to break free from the handcuffs. _Dang it!_ I yelled internally. The door swung open, I stopped struggling, and saw _him_...holding a whip.

"What did wittle ol' me tell you about screaming for help?"

**Mabel's POV:**

We sat in silence for what felt like forever staring at the hat in my hands. What if he really did know he wasn't coming back?

"Why wouldn't he tell us...goodbye?" I asked while rubbing my fingers over the Pine Tree design.

"I don't know Mabel." Wendy said. "Maybe he didn't want us to know." She suggested. "But the kid knew we would find out at some point." Stan said.

"Maybe someone threatened him." Soos said. "That's crazy Soos. No one threatened him. No one even knows him well enough to threaten him." Stan said. "But the only other explanation is that he ran away." Wendy said.

"That's it!" I yelled. "What's it? That he ran away?" Stan asked. "No! That someone threatened him! It's the only one that makes sense!" I exclaimed. "Now the question is...how could anyone threaten him?" I asked.

"Uh, through email, verbally, through a letter, through text messages..." Wendy started naming stuff off. "I'll check his phone." I said. "I think I saw it laying on that old chair in front of the TV. I'll go get it." Soos said. We waited a minute for Soos to come back. "Here you go dude." Soos said handing the blue iPhone to me.

"Thanks Soos." I said taking it from him.

I turned the phone on, and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Wendy asked as she, as well as Stan as Soos, walked behind me so they can see the screen.

"It's his lock screen. It's a picture of me and him on the way up here." I said. "Aww, you two look adorable." Wendy said. "Yeah, you dude's are the most adorable twins I've seen. Well, technically you're the only twins I've seen." Soos said. "In a long time at least..." He mumbled at the end looking at Stan with sad eyes.

I followed his gaze. "What do you mean 'in a long time'? I asked. "And why'd you look at Stan when you said it?"

"Should I tell her Mr. Pines?" Soos asked in a more serious voice. Stan sighed and said, "No, I'll tell her...better now than later."

"Grunkle Stan? What are you guys talking abou-" I started, but he cut me off,

"Mabel on July 21, 1935 a set of identical twins were born. My brother and I. We were really close, just like you and Dipper. Dipper is just like my brother Stanley, always looking for a new mystery to discover or code to unlock. Where I, was more like you, just tagging along on the adventure to annoy him and re-encourage him when he's doubting himself. We both stayed in Gravity Falls our entire lives. We even kept the third journal, and went on adventures for old times sake once in a while. One night in the year of 1987 Stanley wanted to go on an adventure. He called me, like he always did, and asked if I wanted to tag along. I told him I would, and he said he was going to start walking towards the clearing that we always met up at. So as soon as I got ready I walked into the forest towards the clearing. As I got closer I heard laughter, and a scream. I quickly identified the scream as my brother's, and ran. I ran as fast as my fifty-two year old legs would carry me. When I got to the clearing I saw my brother; in the arms of Bill Cipher." His eyes filled with tears. "I screamed my brother's name, and Bill saw me. He laughed right in my face and said, 'your brother knows too much. He keeps trying to find out the true meaning of Earth and all it's mysteries. And for that he shall pay!' I'll never forget those words because right after that Bill, along with my brother, disappeared." Stan finished while lonely tears rolled down his cheeks.

I gasped and said, "Grunkle Stan I...I don't know what to say...I'm so sorry." Stan mustered up a small smile, "it's ok kid."

I smiled back at him and asked him, "but how did Soos know about Stanley? And why didn't you keep the third journal? And where were the first two when you were younger?"

"Well, Soos has been working at the Shack since he was twelve so I guess he just kind of earned my trust, and I would've loved to keep the journal, but I couldn't." Stan said. "Why not?" I asked, "Do you know who had the other two?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I do know who had the other two. Stanley and I had the third volume, my dad had the first volume, and believe it or not, Bud Gleeful had the second volume." Stan said. "And as for why I don't have it anymore is because when Bill took Stanley he obviously took him to his dreamscape, and the only way to get there is to go through a portal. Luckily Stanley and I had one, but it would only work if we had all three journals."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Wendy interrupted, "why did you have a portal?"

"This old shack holds lots of secrets. One of them being the portal behind the vending machine. Anyway when he took Stanley he hid all the books so I couldn't find them and save my brother. My dad was way to old to go looking for them so me and my good friend, Bud had to search for them. That is, until we stopped talking."

"Why did you stop talking?" I asked. "Him and his wife had a child, which was of course Gideon. Something was wrong with that kid. It's like he knew about the books, and Stanley, and Bill, and everything else. Almost as if he were a reincarnation of the author of the books. Anyway when Gideon was around five he found the second volume, but refused to give it to me. I already had the first one so if I had the second journal I would only need the third. No matter how many times I begged or asked he wouldn't give it to me." Stan said, "and the kid wonders why I hate him so much." He grumbled at the end.

"Oh." I said. It was a lot to take in at once. My great-uncle had a twin brother that's been locked in a dreamscape with a dream demon for over twenty years. Gideon has book number two. Soos knew about this stuff all along. There's a portal behind the vending machine! It was all just so amazing.

"Wow. Wait until Dipper finds our about th-" I cut myself off, "Oh my gosh Dipper! I almost forgot!" I yelled while unlocking his phone. Fortunately I knew his passcode (it was 0618). First I checked him email. "No messages on his email." I announced to everyone. "Check his voicemail." Wendy suggested. I closed the Mail app and opened the Phone app. "Nothing here either." I said as I scrolled down the list of people that left voicemails.

They all grumbled. "I'll check his text messages." I said as I closed the Phone app.

"Isn't that kind of going through his personal buisness?" Soos asked. "Relax. I'll just look at the last people who texted him." I said as I opened the Messages app.

"No way!" Wendy yelled. "Look at who texted!" I looked down at the screen and saw that under my name was Gideon's.

**What did Gideon want from Dipper?**

**How does Dipper have Gideon's number?**

**Did Dipper really know he wasn't coming back?**

**You're not the only one asking yourself these questions! They are literally going through my head at the moment! I have no idea where this story is going! I'm just going with the flow! So if you have any suggestions or idea's don't hesitate to PM me! If I use your idea or part of your idea I'll give you credit! Also it's 1:30 A.M. where I am which means it's officially Friday! Only 7 more days until Scary-oke! And today's Comic-con! So anyone lucky enough to go should be very happy. *whispers* TAKE ME WITH YOU! Ignore that! **

**Don't forget to ****review****! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys and girls! This is the fourth chapter to ****_Where Are You Dipper? _****Even though I'm sure you already knew that... Sorry I couldn't think of a cool way to start the chapter. In this chapter you're going to see some text messages. And so you don't get confused later in the chapter I'm telling you this now. The ****_italicized_****/****underlined**** lines are ****_Gideon's_**** texts. The ****_italicized_**** lines are ****_Dipper's_**** texts. Got it? Ok, good. And so no one gets confused this fan fiction takes place BEFORE Gideon Rises and Dreamscaperers. And I may have a new one-shot up either tonight or tomorrow so be on the look out for that.**

**Mabel's POV: **

"Gideon?!" I did a double take. "No there's no way. I..I...what?" I asked confused.

"How does he even have Gideon's number?" Wendy asked. "It must be from when I was dating Gideon. He wanted my number, but I gave him Dipper's instead." I answered.

Wendy laughed, "Nice." She said giving me a high five, "I've done that a couple of times myself. Ah, memories."

I stared at her holding the phone in my hands. "So what does it say?" Stan asked. "Oh, um," I trailed off as I clicked his name, "The texts say...oh my god." I said as tears surfaced in my eyes. "What? What does it say?" Wendy asked.

"Look for yourself." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks. I handed her the phone.

**Wendy's POV:**

Mabel handed me the phone with tears running down her face. I looked at her questionably as I took the phone from her hands. Soos and Stan stood behind me and leaned over my shoulders so they could see the screen. I scrolled to the top of the conversation.

_Listen boy..._

_What do you want Gideon? _

So far, so good.

_Meet me at 412 Gopher Road. Tonight._

_No. Is this about Mabel again? I told you she doesn't like you. _

_Liar! She loves me! You turned her against me! _

_Dude, no offense but you're kind of physco. _

_I am not! Anyway you better be there, or you will regret it..._

I looked up at Mabel in disbelief. "B-But I thought you broke up with him yourself." I stuttered. "I did." she sniffled. "Then why does he still think you like him?" I asked aloud. "I don't know dude." Soos answered.

I continued reading. This one says it was from four days ago.

_You didn't show up._

_I told you I wasn't. _

_If you know what's good for you boy, you'll show up tonight. _

_I'm not coming. What do you want with me anyway?_

_I want the journals. _

_What? Why?_

_That's my buisness! Not yours!_

_Whatever man. This is the last time I'm texting you. Bye._

_Oh, this isn't over. If you care about your friend, Soos, you'll show up..._

I looked up at Soos. He had tears in his eyes.

I kept reading. This one was from three days ago.

I_ see you didn't show up. Maybe if I threaten your own blood you'll show up. I might have to stage a little accident with your 'Grunkle' Stan._

I heard Stan gasp behind me, but I continued reading. Two days ago Gideon texted again.

_Can't even save your own blood, huh? What about the red headed one? Your little crush? Gonna save her? I guess we'll find out tonight._

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Dipper had a crush on me?" I asked aloud. Mabel smiled through her tears, "He _has_ a crush on you, but you didn't hear it from me." I snickered, "Got it." I said giving her a thumbs up.

I scrolled down a little, and saw there was more texts.

_Not even going to try to save your crush? I'm shocked. I guess you realized I was bluffing. This time I'm not bluffing though. Don't believe me? If you don't show up at my house tonight your sister will no longer be with you...if you know what I mean..._

_No. Please. Don't hurt her. I'll come. Just please leave her alone. _

_It's too late boy, you had your chance.._

_Please Gideon. I'm begging you. Don't touch her. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me. As much as you want. I don't care, just don't hurt my sister. _

_As long as I want?_

_As long as you want._

_I can do anything to you?_

_Anything._

_And I still get the books?_

_I only have the third. _

_I knew you had it! You have yourself a deal Pines._

And that was the end of the conversation. I looked up. I had tears running down my cheeks. I gave the phone back to Mabel, and looked behind me. Soos was nearly sobbing, and Stan had a few lonely tears making their way down his cheeks.

"He sacrificed himself for...us."

**Ah, don't you just love my endings? At least I don't keep my readers waiting for 364 days before I update, unlike some people *cough*Alex*cough* Only two more days until the season premiere Scary-oke! Get hyped:D (And if you think I'm watching the season premiere without my Dipper hat then you are wrong...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm in a pretty good mood because...TOMORROW IS AUGUST 1ST! The day when all the Fallers from all over the world will suddenly rise from the bottom of the Earth and scare every other person in the world with our awesomeness! Anyway I uploaded a one shot last night so you guys should read it! It's called ****Terrible Things****. **

**Mabel's POV:**

"He sacrificed himself...for us." I said with hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Not for us." Stan said, "For you."

"I can't believe this! How could he be so stupid?!" I yelled angrily through my tears. "Why does he have to be so over protective?! He should've just taken me!" I threw the phone to the ground, fell to my knee's, and wailed.

"Mabel! Calm down!" Wendy yelled after a couple minutes picking up Dipper's phone in the process. "You need to listen! The only way to save Dipper is to stay calm!" She yelled again. I slowed my sobs and looked at her. She stuck her hand out and helped me up sighing in the process.

"Now, we have to form a plan that's bulletproof. We can't have any flaws. We can't get caught. We have to do this. We have to make no mistakes. We only have one chance." Wendy said wiping away some tears. I had completely stopped crying at the end of her speech and said, "Wendy's right. We have to do this...for Dipper."

**Dipper's POV:**

I groaned. HE had just finished his "job" which included whipping, beating, biting, burning, and cutting me. Thankfully he unlocked my hands from the handcuffs so I could eat whatever he left for me this time.

I only get fed once a day and it's only small things. I started to crawl to the corner where I saw him throw my food when he finished beating me. I winced in pain. I forgot about my arm.

Whenever I first got here he threw me down the stairs. I landed on my arm, so I think it's broke. I stood up. I heard a lot of cracks, sitting for 10 hours straight will do that to you. I tried walking only to drop back down to the floor in pain. I may have only been here for one day, but that kid is brutal; oh, and let's not forget, heartless.

I stood up again, this time grabbing the wall for support. I started walking in small steps; I was basically just sliding my feet across the floor. I had been walking towards the corner for what felt like hours and I had only gone about three feet. Tears came to my eyes as a sudden rush of pain flooded my back. I let go of the wall, and felt it.

There were multiple scratches, open cuts, bruises, and whip marks. I winced in pain once again as I accidently pushed down on a bruise. I removed my hand from my back and put it back on the wall. I was about to start moving again when I came crashing down to the floor.

"Did I tell you that you could get up?!" I heard HIM yell. He must've pushed me. "No." I managed to mumble. "What did you say?!" He yelled and pulled me up by my hair. I felt like my head was going to come off. Tears sprang in my eyes, but I kept them closed so he couldn't see. He hates when I cry. "No, sir, you didn't." I said painfully.

He let go of my hair and kicked me in the ankle. I almost screamed out in pain. There was already a bruise there from last time he kicked me. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, and he kicked me in the stomach. "I said look at me!" He yelled again. I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw him towering above me.

I saw the angry flame expand in his eyes. He must have seen my tears. "What did I say about crying boy?!" He didn't give me time to answer because he punched me in my right eye, and then stood up and kicked me. Hitting me right in the nose. He looked like he was about to yell again, but stopped himself. "You know what! It's not even worth it! Just eat the food and go to sleep. Try not to wake up." He said and walked up the stairs into his home, slamming the door on the way out.

As soon as I heard the door slam shut I let the tears fall. "At least it wasn't as bad as last time." I whispered to myself. I cried even harder at the memory of him whipping, burning, bruising, and cutting me. It started to get cold, "He must've shut off the heat." I whispered. I rolled into a ball, providing myself with as much warmth as I could and cried. And that's exactly how Gideon and his tools of torture found me the next morning...

**I'm sorry I know it's short! The next chapter will be longer! However, it might not be up for a couple days. With the season premiere and all tomorrow I might be to tied up with Tumblr to do anything productive. And I'm sure the season premiere will blow my mind and I will have to sit in the corner and rethink my life. So just read my one shot Terrible Things and review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Fallers! I hope you all watched Scary-oke! It was really good! Like super duper ultra mega double triple awesome! It was amazingly amazing! I literally can not express my love for that episode! And when Alex said that season two was going to be darker he was not lying! Especially for those of us that watched Into The Bunker! I had nightmares. But there was one part in Scary-oke that brought me to tears. Even now just thinking about makes me extremely happy. It was the part when Dipper was picked up by the zombie. Mabel tries grabbing onto him basically saying, "if you go, I go." But Dipper is moving his legs so much that she can't get on. She screams his name and he thinks he going to die so what does he use his last moments for? To apologize to Mabel! I'm sorry, but did that hit any one else right in the middle of their hearts? No? Okay bye :)**

**Dipper's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of a door slam. I quickly jumped up into a sitting position, and watched the stairs. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't come down here. It was quiet for about thirty seconds; just when I was about to sigh in relief I heard his footsteps slowly walking down the stairs.

I gasped and squinted my eyes shut. Please be the whip, please be the whip, please be the whip. I heard him yell, and I opened my eyes. He was holding a pocket knife and a lighter. I internally screamed. "Didn't I tell you to eat that bread I put out for you?!" He yelled angrily. "Yes sir. I got tired. I'm sorry sir." I managed to say.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Pines!" He yelled, "you need to be punished..." He said manically while looking at the lighter and pocket knife. He dragged me over to the handcuffs and cuffed my hands to the wall. He walked over to a table and grabbed some tape. "I don't want to hear your screams." He said while putting tape over my mouth, "And since you don't want to eat the food I provide you with, maybe you shouldn't even be fed." He finished taping my mouth and started.

I noticed he put the lighter in his pocket so I figured he was going to start by cutting me. He started down at my feet. He carved a small x on each of my toe's. Then he cut open my shirt and started cutting my chest and my stomach. I screamed when he started cutting close to my neck. It was muffled because of the tape, but I was still punished. "I said no screaming!" He yelled as he slashed the knife across my cheek, creating a deep cut. I couldn't stand the pain. I screamed again.

"I said shut up!" He yelled. He started making long cuts on my arms and legs and short ones across my wrist and ankles. I was trying my hardest not to scream. I was biting my tongue and squiring my eyes shut, hoping it would be over soon.

I noticed he stopped cutting me so I opened my eyes only to realize he was getting out his lighter. How does he get this stuff?! I yelled internally. He saw the fear in my eyes and laughed. "You know it really is sad." He said as he burned my shoulder. "You should have known I was bluffing." He put the fire on my elbow. "I mean I don't want anything to do with your stupid little friends and great uncle." He burnt a small part of my arm. "And your sister? I would never heart my little sugar plum. I never even wanted you. All I wanted was the journal. But since you never brought it you cost me to lose my journal, and that journal was like my life. So since I basically don't have my life anymore I figured, why should you?" My eyes widened and he kicked me in the head.

The last thing I remember was seeing him burning a picture of me then I blacked out.

**Mabel's POV:**

I was sitting on Dipper's bed looking at Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan. They were sitting on my bed. "Okay, so are we all clear on the plan?" I asked. "I'm so ready dude!" Soos exclaimed. "Yupp." Wendy said popping the 'p'. "I'm ready." Stan said smiling." "Then let's get go." I said with a determined look on my face.

We started walking towards...Wendy's house. The plan was to have Manly Dan to go to Gideon's house and lore him outside. He was going to lie and tell him that one of his flowers was a rare flower probably worth millions of dollars. This will hopefully catch Gideon's eye, and he will ask Manly Dan to show him the flower. From there Manly Dan will lead him to the backyard where the supposed flower is. He will kick a bush while walking back there signaling that the coast is clear. It is then that Stan, Soos, Wendy. and I sneak into his house and search for Dipper. The plan is bulletproof!

We got to Wendy's house (which thankfully only took about five minutes) and Wendy begged her dad to do it. He finally agreed once he got tired of hearing us say please repeatedly, and we started making our way to Gideon's house. When we got to the front Wendy, Soos, Stan, and I walked to the side of the house to hide in the biggest bush. We watched as Manly Dan approached the door and knocked. We held our breath and waited for about a minute before Gideon answered the door. We couldn't hear anything, but we saw their mouths moving. We saw as Gideon closed the door and walked to the back with Manly Dan. He kicked the bush on the way past and we waited until they were out of sight to quietly sneak to the front of the house.

Since I was the smallest I climbed through the doggie door and unlocked it for Wendy and Soos. We started moving through the house secretly looking into rooms and closets. "Dude we looked into every room. He's not here." Soos whispered. I started to panic, "But he has to be! This was our only clue! Where else could he be?!" I angrily whispered as I hit my head against the wall. "I'm sorry Dipper." I whispered to myself as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Wait a minute." I heard Wendy whisper.

She knocked on the wall that I just hit my head on. "Guys it's hollow!" My heart started pounding. "There's something in there! But what?" I whispered. We started looking for a way in when Soos noticed that the rug we were standing on was lifted up at the end.

He walked over to the end and pulled up a little corner. He gasped, "Dudes check this out!" He whispered. Wendy, Stan, and I jogged over there and looked. It looked like a door to like a basement or something. "Open it up!" Wendy whispered. He opened it to reveal a control panel. There were six levers labeled: 'Bedroom one' 'Bedroom two' 'Bathroom one' 'Bathroom two' 'Laundry Room' and 'Hallway'.

I pushed the one that said 'Hallway' forward and we all heard a sound like a door opening except it came from the wall. Soos stood up and tried finding where it opened. "Try one of the pictures!" I said. "But there's so many." Stan whispered. "How do we know which one to take off?" He said standing back up along with Wendy. "Um...that one!" I whispered/yelled. "That's the closest one to the floor! And it's around Gideon's height!" I closed the panel and covered it back up with the rug.

Wendy took the picture off the wall. She gasped, "Mabel you were right! C'mon let's go!" I ran over there. "I want to go first!" It was like a tunnel that you had to climb through and then open up another door which led to a starcase and a room like a basement. We all started walking down the stairs one by one while holding onto each other. There was a wall on both sides so I couldn't see anything until I got to the bottom. As soon as I could see I noticed everything was lit, except for one corner of the room, there was a table with a slice of bread and another table with knives, lighters, and whips. We all looked at each questionably and just as we were about to walk further into a room we heard a voice. "Well, well, well if it isn't Mabel Pines, her gross uncle, and two idiotic friends." We turned around and saw Gideon walking down the stairs. "I didn't think you'd find me. How'd you do it?" He said coming close to me. I backed into Wendy and Soos as he stroked my cheek. "Dipper leave his beloved sister a note?"

"Don't touch my great niece you little troll!" Stan yelled. Gideon suddenly dropped his nice act and said, "Listen Stanford you better watch who your talking to with that voice or you'll be in for a great big surprise!" He stopped and smiled evilly, "Speaking of surprises." He said while walking towards the only dark corner of the room, "Oh, Dipper, you have some visitors." He said as he pulled Dipper out of the corner. I gasped at the sight of my brother he was bleeding in many places, was burnt in some, had bruises, cuts, and marks from a whip. My eyes filled with tears as I saw him look up at me. By now I was sobbing. I couldn't even look at him. "Mabel." He croaked. Our eyes met and in that moment nothing else in the world mattered. I didn't care that Gideon could kill me at any second. All that mattered was my brother, and just staring into his deep brown eyes made everything come crashing down on me. All the emotional and physical pain he's been through in the last couple days. His feelings. His thoughts. His pain. "I did it for you Mabel." He croaked. "Did I say for you to talk?!" Gideon yelled throwing Dipper on the floor. I started crying even harder at the sound of his scream.

"Shut up boy!" Gideon yelled as he kicked Dipper in the stomach. "Run guys! Don't let him get you! He's too powerful! Leave me! Save yourselves!" Dipper yelled through kicks and punches. "Gideon stop!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me with a crazy look in his eye. "Mabel no." Dipper wheezed as he coughed up blood. Gideon grabbed a knife and started running towards me. I closed my eyes and thought, "I deserve this. Look what I did to Dipper. I deserve this. I opened my eyes to see Gideon a couple feet away from me.

I squinted my eyes and awaited pain that never came. I opened my eyes to see Gideon laying on the ground in front of me with a knife in his back. I looked above him and saw Dipper looking down at him. He looked at me and I smiled and ran up to him to give him a hug. He stood up and we hugged for what felt like forever.

I felt his grip get loose so I was about to release him when he fell completely into my arms. "Guys he passed out! We have to get him to a hospital! He's bleeding uncontrollably from his back, ankle, and mouth. We need to go! Quick!"

**I tried making this chapter long since the last one was extremely short! I hope this makes up for it! Don't forget to review and all that junk:D**

A


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I feel kind of bad for killing Gideon...I mean he deserved it but still. Ok enough of sadness, let's get happy! Tomorrow (or today) is the premiere of Into The Bunker! I know a lot of us have already seen it, but be sure to watch it so your viewing will count as a view! And Scary-oke is premiering on DisneyXD tomorrow also so even if you've already seen it watch it again! (You know you want too) We need as many views as we can get! **

**Mabel's POV:**

Soos grabbed Dipper from my arms, and I looked down to my sweater and noticed it was covered in blood. I started crying softly, and Stan came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I noticed he had tears in his eyes, "It'll be ok, kid." I wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweater. Of course I made sure there was no blood on it first.

"Okay guys we have to get out of here. Any ideas?" Wendy said. "Most basements have a door leading to the outside. All we have to do is find it, and we'll be fine "But what about Gideon?" I asked, "We can't just leave him here. I mean sure I hated him but..."

Wendy bent down in front of me and put both hands on my each of my shoulders, "Mabel, we have a choice here. We either save Dipper, or we save Gideon. We don't have time for both. So what'll it be?" Tears resurfaced in my eyes, "We have to save Dipper. You know that." I said. She smiled a little.

"Dudes! I found the door!" Soos yelled from across the room. "We're coming, we're coming." Stan grunted. Wendy, Stan, and I caught up with Soos and one by one quietly walked out the basement.

As soon as all of us got outside Stan suggested, "Uh, kid, you might want to change your sweater." "I can't leave Dipper now! I have to go with him!" I exclaimed. Stan looked like he was about to say something, but Wendy cut him off, "Ok. Soos, you and Mabel run as fast as you can to the hospital. I'll stay behind with Stan since he won't be able to run as fast."

"Hey!" Stan shouted like he was offended. "Ok. Let's go Soos." He nodded his head and we began running in the direction towards the hospital. I knew that the hospital was about five minutes away so I had to have a plan. I mean no offense or anything, but we all know Soos won't be able to run fast the entire time. About three minutes into the run Soos looked like he was about to pass out. "Soos, give him here." I said. "What?" He asked out of breath. "Give him here! Hurry!" I said again.

We stopped and in under ten seconds I had Dipper in my arms. I started running again. It wasn't as fast, but I was still pushing myself. I turned the corner and saw the hospital. "Almost there..." I said internally. "Mabel?" I heard Dipper croak. "Shhh. We're almost there. Just hang in there a little longer." I said with tears in my eyes. "Mabel. I can't. I'm sorry." Dipper said quietly. My heart started pounding in my chest. "Did he just die?!" I screamed internally. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. "Yes you can! Please! Hold on!" I said.

I busted through the hospital doors. "Someone! Please! Help my brother!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A bunch of doctors started running to me. "Please! Help him! Hurry!" I yelled to them. They took him away and laid him on a stretcher.

"Dear god! What happened to him?!"

"He's not breathing!"

"This has got to be one of the worst injuries on a boy that we've ever seen!"

"The oxygen mask! Hurry! Put it on him!"

I heard the doctors yell as they rushed Dipper into a room. "Please! Save my brother!" I yelled after them. Two nurses came over to me, and tried to calm me down. "It's ok! It's ok! He's in safe hands now!" They said. I started to stop kicking and screaming as I had lost all my energy. "Please let him be ok." I whispered as waterfalls made their way down my cheeks.

"They're going to do everything they can to save him." One of the nurses said. They led me over to a chair. "I'm Lisa." One nurse said motioning to herself, "and this is Sara." She said motioning to the other one. "What's your name?" Sara asked me. I sniffled and said, "Mabel." "Oh, what a nice name." Lisa said, "and what's your brother's name?"

Tears spilled out of my eyes again as I thought of how helpless he looked when I first found him, "Dipper." I said. "Wow. That's a name you don't hear everyday." Lisa said smiling. "Are you two twins?" Sara asked. I shook my head yes. "So are we!" They exclaimed. I looked up at them and smiled. "Now that I'm looking at you two clearly...you two do look alike." I said wiping away some tears. Lisa handed me a box of tissues that was on the table behind them. "Thanks." I said blowing my nose. I threw the tissue in the trash can beside the chair when Sara began to speak again. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your broth-"

"Mabel!" I heard three voices yell. I stood up, "Right here!" I yelled waving my hand. I sat back down when I saw they were walking towards me. "How is he?" Wendy asked as she sat down next to me. "The doctors haven't said anything yet." I said sniffling. Soos sat down next to Wendy, followed by Grunkle Stan. "Don't worry dude. I'm sure he'll be fine." Soos said. "Yea, as much as I hate to admit it, Dipper's a strong kid. He's going to pull through." Stan said smiling a little at the end. I realized Sara and Lisa might still be there, "Oh! This is Lisa and Sara." I said motioning to where the nurses were. "Mabel? There's no one there." I yawned and said, "What?"

I looked over to where the nurses were, but they weren't there. "Huh, they must've left." I said yawning again. "They were just here. I was talking to them right before you guys came in. "There were no nurses by you when we walked in." Wendy said. "Yes there was! There names were Sara and Lisa! They calmed me down, and told me Dipper would be ok! There twins too!" I said. "I think you need to sleep dude...it's been a long day...for all of us." Soos said. "Right. Sleep." I said looking around for any sign of the nurses. I laid my head on Wendy's shoulder and closed my eyes, attempting to sleep.

After a few minutes of trying to fall asleep I heard snoring so I looked up and saw that Stan was leaning against the wall sleep, Soos had squeezed together to make a ball, and he was sleep, Wendy had her head against the wall behind her, also sleep. I laid my head back down and started counting sheep. Eventually I fell asleep. We must have been sleep for a long time because we were all woken up by the sound of a deep doctor voice.

"Pines family?" He asked we shook our heads yes. "I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

**Ooh, what's the doctor's bad news? Will Dipper survive this? Will Stan, Soos, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy get busted for killing Gideon? What's up with those two nurses? Don't look at me for answers! Like I said before I'm just going with the flow :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, today wasn't so great guys :( When I woke up this morning I could barely move. I was really sick. When I finally got out of the bed I got really dizzy. I had to crawl to my parents room, and when I told them they thought I was lying. That's when I started having cold sweats, and I almost passed out. Then my parents believed me and took me to the hospital. When I got there they told me I had an infection in my stomach. And what's worse is that if it gets to my appendix I'll have to get it taken out. So now to help clear the infection I have to take like 2 pills twice everyday, a vitamin, and some really nasty "candy" and the doctors said that all that might not work. My family has a history with this infection thing and the ones that had it didn't feel when their appendix ruptured. At first I was happy that I probably wouldn't feel it, but then the doctor said that if it ruptures and sits there I could die :/ so now I have to go to the doctor almost everyday until the infection goes away :( Sorry to bore you with my problems I just needed to let it out. Now to the story. **

**Doctor's POV:**

The day started out as it usually does. Patients coming in and out for check ups, I performed a surgery, and a blood transplant; and that's when it happened.

I was just about to leave when a little girl came running in, screaming for help. At first I thought she was hurt since it looked like she was bleeding, but then I heard her scream something about her brother. That's when I noticed she was carrying a limp body. "Oh crap!" I yelled internally. I called for some more doctors while I ran to get a stretcher.

They brought the boy and laid him on the stretcher, only then did I realize just how bad he was. "Dear god! What happened to him?!" I yelled. We started to roll him into a room. "He's not breathing!" Said a female doctor. I looked down at his beaten up chest, and noticed that she was right. "This has got to be one of the worst injuries on a boy that we've ever seen!" Said another doctor. "The oxygen mask! Hurry! Put it on him!" I yelled.

"Please! Save my brother!" I heard the girl yell as I closed the door. I ran over to the boy and started barking orders, "First things first, he needs blood, and lots of it. We need to hurry or we'll lose him!"

"Does anyone know his name?" A doctor asked. We started searching in his pockets for a form of identification. "Here! Look! I think it's a school I.D. It says his name is Mason Pines!" One of my fellow doctor friends, Jason said. "Kristen!" I yelled, "Look up his name, and figure out his blood type! We need to start closing these cuts!" About a minute later I heard Kristen yell, "He's O Positive!"

"Ok. Alex, you go get a couple bags of O Positive, and Kristen come take his position and treat those cuts." I saw them switch places when I heard a doctor named Joe ask, "Is there any story on him yet?" I sighed and said, "No not yet, but hopefully soon." I saw Alex run back in the room, "I grabbed about four quarts." "Ok start injecting him with that. Linda, T.J. grab a quart and help him."

We had closed the deep cuts on his chest, arms, legs, and cheek. "We gave him all the blood. Now what do you want us to do?" T.J. said. "He's starting to regain color." I said. "Put a gauze on any small cut and apply pressure to stop the bleeding. There's small cuts everywhere, but most of them aren't bleeding. I think there was some on his feet you might want to check out."

"Can we start cleaning him up?" Kristen asked. I noticed he had lots of dried up blood on him. "Yea, you and Thurop can start on that." They grabbed a couple rags and wet them, starting on their job. "Joe, Jason." I said. "Yes?" They asked. "We're going to start putting that Neosporin type stuff on all of the cuts so they don't get infected." I handed them a handful of cotton swabs and we started covering the cuts. "Should we wrap an adhesive bandage over his forearm and leg to cover up those long cuts?" Jason asked. "Now that you mention it, yes, that'd be a very good idea."

After all of the bleeding was stopped and his forearm and leg was wrapped up, we had to flip him over, and examine his back. "Let's flip him on his side. That way the oxygen mask won't interfere with anything." Joe suggested. "Ok. T.J., Linda, and Thurop, you three will hold him so he stays on his side. Make sure the oxygen mask stays on him. Jason, Joe, Kristen, and I will clean up his back. On the count of three. One, two, three." I said and we flipped him on his left side. When we flipped him over we noticed his back was the worst part of his body. "Since nothing is bleeding let's start by cleaning him up." I said. We each grabbed wet washcloths and cleaned up all of the dry blood. "Alright start putting that Neosporin stuff on him." I said. We were almost done when Kristen said, "Uh, doctor, I think his arm is broken."

"What?" I asked as I walked to his arm. I noticed that it did look out of place. "Ok people. Looks like we're taking a trip to the closest X- Ray." We changed him into a hospital gown and took him upstairs to an X-Ray. "Thurop and Linda, you two take him in there and cover him up. We'll stay out here and see the results." I said. Linda and Thurop took him into the room and started the X-Ray. They had decided to do a full body X-Ray, and we found that his arm and his ankle were broken.

Kristen stuck her head in the room, "Alright. Take him out. He's got to get two surgeries done." "Ok. We'll wheel him out." Thurop said. As soon as they got him out we wheeled him upstairs and started the surgeries on his arm and ankle. I lost track of how much time it took at around a hour.

After the surgeries we had a brace on his ankle and a cast on his arm. I took him to the fourth floor where his room was.

After about a hour I was in the room checking on him. Then I heard footsteps. A nurse had walked in. She put her hand on my shoulder, "You need to tell the family." She said. "I know." I sighed. "It's just that these things are hard y'know?" She smiled sadly and said, "I understand." Then left the room. I sighed and said, "Help me out kid." He didn't move. I sighed again and left the room.

I walked to the waiting room with sad eyes and saw four sleeping figures. They looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake them, but I knew I had to deliver the news. I put on a serious face and cleared my throat, "Pines family?" They all jolted awake, and shook their heads yes. "I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

**I know, I know, same ending as last time. I just really don't feel like writing right now. It's 2:32 A.M. and I can't sleep. No matter what I do it's always hot. That's one of the side effects from the pills. One minute it's hot, and the next it's cold. So, here it is, 2:32 in the morning and I'm sitting on my couch, eating a bowl full of whipped cream and chocolate chips, watching my recorded Gravity Falls episodes. Please review. I really need some cheering up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. I feel like I haven't slept in years :( Even though it's only been about two days. Anyway I didn't proof read this chapter so I'm sorry if there's mistakes. I'm just really exhausted. Before you read I do want to thank everyone for all the nice reviews. Each and every one of them encourage me to continue writing so thank you for that. **

**Mabel's POV:**

"I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

We all froze at that sentence. "Wh-What happened?" Stan asked. "He's all fixed up, but he...he..." The doctor trailed off. "He what?!" Wendy and Soos asked at the same time. "He fell into a coma." "What do you mean?" I asked in disbelief, "I...I...can I see him?" He smiled sadly and nodded his head.

Wendy, Stan, Soos, and I proceeded to stand up when the doctor stopped us, "Wait. Only one of you can go in at a time." "Please let us go! He's our best friend!" Soos pleaded. The doctor looked back and forth between the four of us, sighed and mumbled, "Take as long as you need." Then walked off.

We walked to the desk and Wendy asked the lady which room Dipper was in. "Dipper? I don't see a Dipper." She responded slowly as she scrolled down the screen. "She means Mason." I said quickly. "Oh Mason! He's in room 434." "Thank you." I responded.

We walked into the elevator and I clicked the number four. "Aw, dude, I wanted to click it." Soos said pouting. I laughed lightly and said, "Next time Soos."

"So Mabel, what was up with the whole Mason thing?" Wendy asked. "Mason is Dipper's real name." I responded. "Oh. I knew his real name wasn't Dipper." Wendy said. The elevator made a ding noise, signaling that we were on the fourth floor. We walked down the hall and stopped in front of room 434. "Are you ready kid?" Stan asked me putting his hand on the door knob. I grabbed his hand. At first he looked surprised, but then his expression softened. Beside me I felt Soos grab my other hand. I looked up at him and he said, "Are you sure you want to go in there? It might not be pretty." I thought for a moment, smiled and said, "He's my brother. I'm going in." Soos nodded his head and stuck out his other hand which Wendy took.

Stan turned the knob and we all walked in. As soon as I saw my brother I gasped and tears came to my eyes. He had a cast on his arm, a cast on his ankle, an adhesive bandage around his other forearm, a deep cut on his cheek, a black eye, and an adhesive bandage wrapped around his chest and back. Not to mention all the other cuts, bruises, whip marks, and burns covering his skin. Plus he was hooked up to all sort of machines. I didn't even know what half of them did!

I let go of Stan and Soos' hands and walked to his bedside. "Dipper?" I whispered. He didn't answer. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. I heard sniffling behind me, and noticed that Stan, Soos, and Wendy were also crying. "C-Can I have a few minutes alone with him?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. Guys?" Wendy said wiping her cheeks. "Yeah. C'mon Soos." Grunkle Stan said trying to hide his tears. Soos who made no attempt to try and hide the fact that he was crying followed them out of the room.

I sighed and looked back at my brother. "Oh, Dipper...why?" I asked quietly. I grabbed his hand. "Can I tell you something Dipper?"

I asked looking at him. Tears came out of my eyes. I felt like I was talking to an empty shell. "You've always been there for me. Through thick and thin. Ever since birth. That's why you have to wake up. Because I need you. Without you I-" I stopped as another tear fell out my eye, "without you I probably wouldn't even be alive. You've always protected me. Ever since we got here we've been in at least twenty near death experiences, and in each one of them, you've helped me. And each time you helped me, you almost died." I started sobbing, "But then you go on with your life like nothing even happened, and Dipper I can't even sleep! I'm so scared I'm going to lose you! That's why you can't die! You just can't! I know I don't say it often, but I need you! And I love you! Please don't leave me! We're twins! I need you! Please hold on!" I sobbed even harder and squeezed his hand.

After about ten minutes of crying the doctor came in. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've already extended our visiting hours, so you have to go now. I nodded my head and he left the room. I moved Dipper's bangs and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Dippingsauce. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you." I let go of his hand and walked out the room.

I looked at Soos, Wendy, and Stan with red, puffy eyes. "C'mon Mabel." Wendy said extending her hand. I took it, and all three of us went back to the Mystery Shack, unaware of what terrible news was coming our way...

**I don't have the energy to write anything long here so just review. Again I'm sorry if this chapter had spelling or grammatical errors. If you see any tell** **me, and I'll try to fix them. Tomorrow I'm going back to the hospital. Wish me luck. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi:) I finally got a little sleep so that's good. I'm sorry I took so long I was in the hospital from Thursday to Monday afternoon. I think the doctor said the infection had spread and they wanted to keep an eye on it or something. Luckily I was back in time to watch Gravity Falls. The new episode was amazing. Honestly I thought it was going to be one of those "breather" type episodes. You know one of those calm episodes they have after one or two dramatic episodes, but I could not have been more wrong. I mean they were going to kill Pacifica just to win Mabel's favor. Then they were going to cut her open for a sticker. The entire episode I was like, "I'm sorry, what?"**

**Mabel's POV:**

The next morning I woke up at around 10 A.M. I walked to the mirror and saw that my eyes were still red and puffy. That's when I heard crying coming from downstairs. I quickly changed into my favorite sweater and skirt and ran downstairs to see Wendy sitting at the table. She was holding the house phone in one hand and her head in the other hand. "Ma'am? Are you still there?" I heard a voice come from the phone. She took her hand away from her face, and I noticed her face was covered with tears.

"Y-Yes. I'm still h-here." She stammered. "Wendy? What happened?" I whispered. She covered her mouth and started crying harder. "Ma'am? Please calm down. You need to listen. I know this is hard but..." I heard the voice say again as I walked away. I sat down on the couch and Waddles snuggled up against me.

I pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you the last couple days Waddles. But something really bad happened." He squealed and I pulled him closed to my chest. "One day Dipper just left. No warning, no note, no nothing. Then we found out that Gideon had kidnapped him. Fortunately we found him, but he...he..." I trailed off reliving the horrifying nightmare. "He was all beat up. It didn't even look like Dipper. It was the worst experience I've ever had." A couple tears fell out of my eyes, and Waddles licked my face. I smiled a little and continued my story, "But you know what the worse part is?" I asked looking down at Waddles black eyes. "He did it for me. Now he's in a coma, and he might not wake up and it's all my fault." I said tears making their way down my cheek. Waddles whined and snuggled against me providing me with a little comfort. "Thanks buddy." I said through tears. He oinked something that sounded like Dipper and I broke down again, pulling Waddles closer to me.

**Stan's POV:**

"What do you mean he's-" Wendy cupped her hand over my mouth. "Shh! Mabel might hear you!" I removed her hand. "Well, she's going to have to find out sooner or later." I said. She looked down at the floor sadly, "I just can't believe he-" The door opened and Soos walked in. He had bags under his eyes and he looked tired. "Soos! Did you even go to sleep last night?!" Wendy asked him. "No. How can I sleep when my favorite little dudes in the hospital?!" He exclaimed. "I mean seriously the dudes gone through enough pain already, and now he's stuck in the hospital for who knows how long. And he's in a coma! Could it get any worse?" He asked. "Apparently it can." I mumbled.

Wendy elbowed me in the ribs. I winced and grabbed my side. "What did you say?" Soos asked. Wendy sighed and said, "The hospital called this morning..." Soos looked at us questionably, "What'd they say?" Wendy and I looked at each other nervously. "Well?" Soos asked. Wendy sighed and whispered in his ear.

I saw Soos' eyes widen. "Are-Are you serious? After everything he's been through?!" He exclaimed. "Does Mabel know yet?" He asked. "We're about to tell her now." I said. "We were hoping you'd help us break the news?" Wendy said in a question-y type of way. "Yeah dude. Of course I'll help."

We walked to the door and slightly opened it. We were about to walk in when we heard Mabel talking. "Wait. Shh. It sounds like she's talking to someone." Wendy said. We all leaned closed into the room to hear what she was saying.

"...Now he's in a coma, and he might not wake up and it's all my fault." We heard her say followed by crying. We noticed she was holding Waddles who I'm assuming she was talking too. I quietly closed the door, and said, "We can't tell her now. I mean, look at her...she already thinks it's her fault. The best thing to do for her right now is let her be with her brother."

"I don't know Mr. Pines." Soos said. "Isn't like seeing him all broken up like that bad for her?" I contemplated the idea for a mintute. "I guess your right Soos." I said after a while. "Maybe she just needs some comforting." Wendy suggested. "I agree...but I can't do it because the minute I see tears I'm going to cry too." Soos said. "Well, according to like everyone, I don't have a heart." I added.

"You two want me to do all the hard work?!" Wendy asked in disbelief. "You guys could at least help!" She exclaimed. "Alright! Alright! We'll help! Jeez!" I said. "Good. Now let's go." She said. We walked into the living room and saw Mabel cuddling Waddles and crying.

My heart broke at the sight. She didn't deserve this. She was just a twelve year old girl. "Hey Mabel." I quietly said with a small smile. I sat down on the floor while Stan sat on the chair and Soos sat with Mabel on the sofa. Soos patted her shoulder with his hand trying to comfort her. After a while her sobs slowed down and she wiped away her tears. "Sorry." She sniffled as she looked up. I scooted up to the couch and put my hand on her leg.

"No, please, don't apologize. You don't need too." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "You never need to apologize for crying, especially not at a time like this. You know why?" She wiped a tear away, "Why?" She asked. "Because you have a good, solid reason too. Your brother just kind of gave up his life for you, and I know you don't like to hear that because you blame yourself, but it's true, and you know it. Speaking of please don't blame yourself anymore. Dipper gave himself so he could keep you safe and happy. I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you like this." I stared into her deep chocolate and realized just how much this was killing her.

"And just know that no matter what happens you'll always have us." Soos said extending his arms. "Well, you'll always have me at least. I don't know about them. I mean I know I'm not all that great, but if all goes downhill you can always come to me. Unless I'm like super busy or asleep or-" I cut Soos off, "What he means is..." I stopped talking when I saw Mabel look at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. "No matter what happens, all of us will always be here. Whenever you want or need something or even if you just have a breakdown and want to talk at 3am. You can always call us or see us, and we'll be there."

Mabel looked around at all of us with the same sad eyes. After a while I noticed a small smile was forming on her lips. "I love you guys." She said and pulled all three of us into a hug. I saw her smile fade for a moment and sadness flashed in her eyes once again. We released the hug and her smile and bright eyes returned.

I frowned. _Maybe words aren't enough to fix this kid..._ I thought _...just wait until she hears what's coming her way _

**So maybe we'll figure out what the hospital called about in the next chapter...who knows... Remember to review! And can I just say thank you to everyone. I mean 4,400 views, over 25 follows/favorites, and 58 reviews?! It's all just so unreal! Also I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of short. It's almost 4am my time and I've probably only slept about 20 hours in the last week so I am extremely tired! It's just that my stomach keeps me up all night. Hopefully my pain killers will get here soon...Until then I'll be watching you! (I'm sorry I had too!) Okay I'll leave now. Just** **remember...life is an illusion, the universe is a hollagram, buy gold! (I'm sorry I did it again) Make sure you review! I love when you guys do it makes me feel like I have little fans ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm in the hospital (again) :/ I actually slept for more than two hours! I slept for about four hours, and I woke up happy. I was like, "Okay...am I dead or what?" So after my twin verified that I was alive (he was like, "what kind of stupid question is that?") he suggested that we go to the park. Call me silly, but I'm a thirteen girl that still loves the park! So of course I agreed, and we walked to the park down the street. My favorite thing to do at the park is swing, and since my brother obviously knew that he pushed me. He pushed me for about 10 minutes, and that's when it happened. I started feeling sick. So I told my brother and his over protective self started freaking out, but I told them that my stomach will do that sometimes and it was probably nothing. So he kind of calmed down, but still kept an eye on me. We sat on the swings just talking for a while when a family of five came. I told him that we should sit on the bench just in case the three kids wanted to swing, but in reality I was getting more sick by swinging. So he stopped me and we sat on the bench. We were quietly sitting when the three kids ran up to us. They were all girls and looked like they were about five years old. They asked us if we wanted to play tag, and they were all so cute I couldn't disagree. Plus their parents were too busy on their phones to even notice anything. Since this is going on forever I'm going to kind of sum it up. My brother and I were chasing the triplets. (Mostly he was running) Then I started to get light headed so I stopped and held onto a pole that was holding the swing set up. I felt like I was going to pass out so I said my twin's name and he somehow heard me and ran over to me just as I fell. I slipped in and out of conciseness, and each time I saw my brother's worried face, and the three girls screaming. The last thing I remember was yelling out in pain, because I felt like my head was being ripped in two pieces, and my brother screaming my name. Then I woke up in the hospital. Apparently I was dehydrated.**

**Mabel's POV:**

I fake smiled and said, "I love you guys." I pulled them into a hug. My smile faded. _I know they want me to be_ _happy, but I just can't..._ I thought. I felt their grips loosen so I put on another fake smile. I saw Stan look away and frown as if he was in deep thought. "What's wrong Grunkle Stan?" I asked replacing my smile with a frown.

He looked at me. "I...I've got some bad news kid..." He said his voice cracking at the end. My eyes widened. _Please don't be about Dipper, please don't be about_ _Dipper, please don't be about Dipper. _I said mentally. "Wha-What happened?" I stuttered. "It's your brother."

I held my breath. "He...He..." Stan trailed off as tears surfaced in his eyes. "He what?!" I screamed. "He..." Stan started then the phone rang. "I-I gotta answer that." Stan said quickly. "Ughh.." I groaned. "Do you know what he was going to say?" I asked Wendy and Soos." "Uh, we, uh, I don't...Wendy?" Soos stuttered.

Wendy looked around nervously, "We, uh, really shouldn't say. Stan?!" Grunkle Stan walked back into the living room. He had tears running down his cheeks. "Grunkle Stan?" I asked running up to him, "what happened?"

"We need to go to the hospital. Now." Soos and Wendy's eyes widened. "Is it happening already?!" Wendy asked. "Yes. Now come on!" Stan said. They started jogging to the car. "Wait! What's going on?! What's happening?!" I said trying to catch up with them. "We'll explain in the car dude, just come on!" Soos said as he grabbed my hand and ran.

We got into the car with Stan in the front, Soos in the passenger seat, and Wendy in the back along with me. As soon as all the doors were shut Stan took off. I struggled to put my seatbelt on. "Now will someone tell me what's going on?!" I yelled. Wendy reached over and buckled my seat belt. "Look Mabel the hospital called this morning and said that there is a 30% chance Dipper will wake up. He lost so much blood that the hospital doesn't have enough to keep him alive. They're trying to get some now, but they don't think they'll get it in time. Ok?"

I sat in shock, staring directly into her eyes, when realization hit me. My brother is not waking up. My eyes started to water. Wendy sighed. "They said he's in a lot of pain, and they think it'd be best if we...pull his plugs." She said quietly, choking back a sob at the end.

"And now the hospital just called again. They said that he was responding to certain things. He's just having a hard time waking up. They said that he might wake up." Stan announced. I started smiling. "Awesome!" Wendy exclaimed. "Yes!" Soos added. We were all high fiving each other when Stan interrupted our little celebration.

"Buuuuuuut," He said stretching out the 'u' until we stopped celebrating. "Hehe butt." Soos laughed. Stan ignored him, "Even if he does wake up, which is unlikely, he'll still be in pain and might not survive. All of our smiles fell into a frown. We all sat in our own thoughts for the next couple minutes. Then we arrived at the hospital.

We jogged in, and went straight up to the fourth floor where Dipper was. We bursts into the room, and saw the doctor. "He's been moving around a little ever since 10 this morning." He said. "Do you think he'll wake up Doc?" Soos asked. He hesitated but said, "It's still too early to say, but based on what I've seen in all my years of being a doctor, a young boy that's lost that much blood, will probably die. I'm sorry." I saw tears roll down Wendy's cheek's. "Do you think the his chance of survival has changed?" She asked. The doctor looked down at his clipboard, "I'd still say he has about a 30% chance of survival."

I started crying. "Is he in pain?" Stan asked, his eyes watering. "Oh yeah, he's probably in a lot of pain. That's why I suggested that we pull his plugs. Of course, that's up to you though, but he's in a lot of pain and he's trying to wake up but without the blood his body needs he's just tiring himself out; basically killing himself." The doctor explained.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran out of the room, and into the bathroom. I opened the first stall, and threw up. I heard footsteps run in after me, and felt someone pull my hair back and rub my back. I puked until it was just dry wheezing. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and sat up to see Wendy holding my hair back with tears covering her cheeks.

She pulled me into a hug, and we cried on each other's shoulder's for what felt like hours. "I-It'll all b-be ok-okay." She stuttered through tears. I heard Stan and Soos knocking on the bathroom door calling our names. I hiccuped and said, "No it won't! I'm going to lose him!" I yelled. "Alright we're coming in!" I heard Stan yell. "But dude this is the girl bathroom!" I heard Soos say as he was pulled in by Stan. "He's going to...die." I said whispering at the end. Wendy cried even harder and hugged me tighter.

"Aw, dudes." Soos cried and joined the hug. "Oh, boy..." I heard Stan say.

**So, what do you guys think is going to happen to Dipper? Will he pull through? Or will they pull his plugs? Hmmm...let me put on my skepticals...Anyway I think there will only be two or three more chapters and maybe a sequel since so many people enjoyed this fanfic. I'm not sure yet. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad these pills the doctors gave me are knocking me out, and I have a lot on my mind. My brother is laying in the chair beside the bed asleep. I feel really bad for him. He had to experience everything that happened today. And he's always been scared of losing me since like birth. He hasn't let go of my hand since I got here. Do you know how hard it is to type a story on your phone with one hand? I don't know how he was able to even stay overnight. I thought you had to be like 18 or something...I don't know. I'm pretty sure I scarred those little girls, and I feel really bad :( **

**Oh, and I forgot to put this in my last chapter:**

**Rest In Peace Big Henry...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people of the world! And before you ask, no I did not die. Silly people...yea I know you probably weren't trying to ask me that. Anyway I'm back home! (For now...) So I guess that's good. My brother won't leave me alone though. I appreciate that he's worried about me, but it's kind of annoying. We were watching Gravity Falls when I told him, and he kind of just said that he would back off a little. Then not even five minutes later I said, "Aww! I love how Dipper protects Mabel!" And he said, "But if I were to save you from a giant robot you'd be like, oh my god! I can solve my own problems! Go away!" And I just laughed because I always tell him that. I do feel kind of bad though because I know he only wants what's best for me. *Sigh* I guess I have to apologize now...**

**Stan's POV:**

I stood in the girl's bathroom watching three of the most important in my life cry their eyes out in the floor. Yeah, I know I don't usually say it, but Mabel's my great niece and I love her, and Wendy and Soos...well, Soos has been with me since he was twelve, and don't ever tell him, but I think of him as a son. And while Wendy slacks off half the time, since the kids have been here, I can't imagine working the shack without her. My family never visits me so just having them makes my life 100x better.

And while Dipper is uptight he's still nice to be around. Of course I'd never tell him that though. And Mabel's really lucky to have someone like that in her life. _But she might not have him much longer.._.

**Soos' POV:**

We were in the floor crying for at least ten minutes. Mr. Pines dragged me in there to make them stop crying, but I just couldn't take it! They looked so broken clinging to each other on the bathroom floor, crying so hard! I just couldn't do it! I couldn't hold in my tears, at least not seeing them like that!

"Alright, alright get up." I heard Stan say. I heard Wendy slow down her sobs. She shakily stood up and tried wiping away her tears. I also stopped sobbing, and picked up Mabel who was still bawling. "C'mon guys. Dipper wouldn't want to see you guys like this." Stan said. He sounded like he was fighting back tears himself.

"Wendy?" He asked. She just responded with more tears. "Mabel?" He asked hoping she'd stop crying, at least a little. He sighed when she didn't stop to answer. "Soos?" He asked. I looked up. "Can you at least stop?" Tears resurfaced in my eyes as I said, "Why are you trying to stop us? You obviously want to cry too. We have the right to cry. Your great-nephew, her brother, and one of our best friends is sitting there in that hospital bed fighting for his life; and he's only twelve. And you're telling me that you don't want to cry for him?"

Stan looked at me in disbelief. The only noise that could be heard was Mabel and Wendy's cries. I looked down with my eyes closed shut. I thought he was going to fire me for standing up to him. "I'm sorry..." I heard him whisper. I opened my eyes and saw that he had completely broke down. He was crying just how we were just minutes ago. "I'm so, so sorry. I just-I didn't want to believe it...I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Wendy put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up. It's like they had one of those inside conversations. Wendy's eyes watered again and Stan pulled her into a hug. I was shocked. Stan rarely ever shows any kind of affection, and now he was crying and hugging. Even poor little Mabel had slowed down her crying to see what was happening. I put her down, and she joined the hug with tears in her eyes again. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing if they wanted me to join or not.

They opened up their hug, and welcomed me in with open arms. My eyes filled with tears, and I walked up to them, and wrapped my arms around them.

At this point no one was really crying anymore. I remember seeing a few tears roll down each of our faces sometimes, but that was it. I started to pull away from the hug. Stan and Wendy followed. "We need to come up with a decision." Stan muttered. Wendy sighed, "Please don't include us. We're not part of his family." I agreed with Wendy, "Yeah, I mean this seems like something that his parents need to decide."

We heard Mabel inhale a shaky breath and saw tears resurface in her eyes. "What's wrong little dude?" I asked. "My p-parents are de-dead." She said. Wendy, Stan, and I gasped. "What do you mean they're dead?" Stan asked. "They died before we came here. Me and Dipper went to their funeral, and we were afraid that we would be separated in an orphanage. So we remembered coming here when we were younger for Christmas one time so we decided we'd tell you that our parents sent us here for the summer, and when the time came we'd tell you that they were...dead." She explained.

Wendy shrugged, "Makes sense to me. I'm sorry Mabel." She smiled a little. "Why didn't you tell me earlier kid?!" Stan asked angrily. "What if I was broke?! What if I didn't want two kids running around the Shack all the time?! What if I wasn't able to keep you two?!" Mabel's eyes watered and her lip quivered. "Mr. Pines, calm down. You're going to make her cry." I muttered.

Stan noticed Mabel's watering eyes and took a few deep breaths before bending down and putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry kid. You're more than welcome to stay, but...wow...I just, I wish you would've told me sooner. I'm so sorry." Mabel smiled a little and said, "It's okay Grunkle Stan." He hugged her then stood up and said, "Okay, well since his parents can't decide, we have to find the person closest in relation to him, and have them decide."

We all looked in Mabel's direction. "No, no, no. Please don't make me decide." Mabel begged. "You're gonna have to Hambone." I said sadly. She looked down at the floor, and I saw tears run off her cheek and on to the tile. "Aw, c'mon don't cry..." Wendy said. "How can you tell me not to cry?! You want me to decide whether or not I should let my brother live painfully, or kill him and live my life painfully! I'm only twelve! How am I supposed to know what's best?!" Mabel exclaimed. "I can only imagine how you feel, but he's your twin brother. Whether you know it or not, you know what he needs. You just have to reach deep down into both of your hearts, and, believe it or not, you'll find a solution." Wendy said.

Mabel looked up at Mabel with tear filled eyes. Then she looked down and said, "I know..." Wendy smiled and said, "I know you do. Now come on. Let's go get some food." She looked at me and Stan and asked, "You guys down for food?" We nodded and followed them out of the bathroom. I'm actually surprised no girls came in, and saw us.

**Mabel's POV:**

I was holding Wendy's hand the entire way to the cafeteria. Right now she's the only motherly figure I have, and honestly I think of her as an older sister. "So what do you want? A burger? Sandwich?" I was about to speak when Soos interrupted me, "I'm going to get a burger dudes. I'll meet you at a table."

"I'm just going to steal- I mean buy a turkey sandwich." Stan said as he walked off. "Ok..." Wendy said trailing off. "Since you're squeezing my hand I'm guessing you don't want me to leave so I'll get whatever you get." Wendy laughed. I blushed. "Oh, sorry." I said as I let go of her hand. "No problem." She said with a smile. "So what do you want?"

I hesitated. "Actually I'm not very hungry." I lied. She saw right through it though. "Mabel." She said with a seriously? face. "You haven't eaten in days. All you've done is drink water. You have to be hungry." I sighed. I was hungry, but I felt like I shouldn't eat. I mean, Dipper can't eat so why should I? She looked at me, begging me to eat. The smells of the cafeteria made it nearly impossible for me to refuse. I finally gave in. "Alright fine. Can we just split a sandwich?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. We walked to the line. "What kind of sandwich do you want?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "What about Grilled Cheese?" She asked. I smiled. "Yeah." I said nodding my head. She grabbed the plate with a grilled cheese sandwich. "Why so smiley all of a sudden?" She asked. "Dipper and I used to eat grilled cheese sandwiches all the time. It's our favorite." Wendy smiled. "Really? It's my favorite too." I smiled back at her.

"Do you want chips or anything?" She asked. "Just orange juice." She grabbed a bag of chip-ackers and a Pitt Cola for herself, and an orange juice for me. "You sure that's all you want?" She asked. I shook my head yes. "Alrighty. Let's go pay then." That's when I realized I didn't have any money. "Oh, let me go get some money from Stan." I said as I started looking for him. Wendy stuck her hand out in front of me. "No, it's cool. I got it." She said. "Wendy you don't have to. I can just get some from Grunkle St-" She cut me off, "It's okay." I sighed in defeat and let her pay.

She put the food on a tray, and we started walking. "Now we have to find Stan and-" Wendy started. "Uh, looks like they're over there..." I said pointing to the corner of the cafeteria where Soos was standing in his chair, waving his arms, trying to get our attention. "Soos! Get down before you fall and break everything!" We heard Stan yell. Just as he said it Soos fell off the chair and into the floor. "Ow!" We heard him yell.

Everyone turned their attention to him with weird looks on their faces. Wendy and I ran to him. "Soos!" We yelled. Wendy set the tray down and helped me stand him back up. "Oh, dude. That hurt." He said. We sighed in relief knowing that he was ok. "Ugh. Headache." He said as he sat down. Wendy sat down beside him, and I sat on the other side of Grunkle Stan. Wendy cut the sandwich in half and gave it to me. "Thanks." I said.

We proceeded to eat our food in silence. We were all lost in our own thoughts. That's when I remembered I had to make a decision. Do I let him live his life in pain, or end it and live mine in pain? I mentally sighed and thought some more. What if he's not even in any pain? What if he can't feel anything? Then I would be ending his life for nothing. But what if he is in a lot of pain? Then he's spending every second of everyday in a living nightmare. I continued to think about the subject. If I keep him alive until next week he can get more blood. But what if it's not enough? And even if he gets the blood he still might not wake up. What if he's in a coma for a year? He'll be living in pain for a year. But what if he miraculously wakes up in three days? Then he can say what's hurting him, and they can help him. What if they can't help him though?

I started to get a headache. I finished my half of the sandwich and drank my orange juice. There were so many what ifs involved in decision making. That's exactly why I never do it. I knew there was no getting out of it though so I thought about it even more. About five minutes later I had come to a solution.

I cleared my throat and they all looked at me. "I've made my decision..." "And? What are we going to do?" Stan asked. I started my sentence, "I think we should..." That's when the doctor came running into the cafeteria yelling for us. We all ran to the doctor and I asked, "What's happening?!"

"I've got bad news!" He said. And you'll never believe what he said next...

**Woah! Two cliffhangers?! I bet you're all like "whaaaa-?! How'd she do that?!" Oh, you're not? Okay..**

**Anyway I always forget to answer your guys' questions that you leave in the the reviews so now that I finally remember I shall answer! I'll start from the earliest ones...**

**GravityVanel14 said:**

**_YES DO THE PURGE MABEL'S POV! And was that one just a one-shot? Also, great chapter!_**

**Answer:** **Yes that one was just** **a one-shot. I'm glad** **you liked** **it though! Thanks for the** **complement** **too! **

**GravityFallsMD asked:**

**_Can I post a ff reading of this on YT?_**

**Answer: If you still want to, and if you're still even reading this story, then yes you can. As long as you say that I wrote it!**

**Ariel asked: **

**_Can he have my number please just say I'm his friend ok ...thanks -Ariel aka TheTomboyFangirl618_**

**Answer: Trust me, if I could give Dipper people's numbers I'd give him mine:D**

**Eel Nadder asked:**

**_Where is Waddles? Anyway, can imagine what Stan will look like without a description. Ready to kill Gideon, oh wait that includes everyone else! _**

**Answer: I tried putting him in a chapter! I'm not really good at writing Waddles into my depressing stories..**.

**Love Lover asked:**

**_Who's Big Henry?_**

**Answer: Big Henry was a heroic golf ball that gave his life for Mabel in season two episode three The Golf War. He was a true hero...don't ever forget that! R.I.P. Big Henry**

**SongOfPeace16 asked:**

**_What does "pull his plugs" mean they would do? I know it means kill him, but how?_**

**Answer: Like you said, pulling his plugs will kill him. It kills him because when you pull someone's plugs they're usually using an oxygen mask. Or getting oxygen or blood pumped into them. So when you pull their plugs it stops pumping blood or oxygen into them. For example, Dipper is very weak right now from the lack of blood so he can't breathe on his own. That's why they have to keep him hooked up to all those machines. It's pumping oxygen into his lungs. So if they pull his plugs the machine that puts oxygen in his lungs will stop working, and he will die since he can't breathe on his own. I don't really know how to explain it, but I hope that helped!**

**Ok I'm pretty sure that's all the questions, but if I missed yours just tell me and I'll be more than happy to answer! I know this has nothing to do with anything, but there's a lot of crazy stuff going on in the U.S. right now so those of you that live in America (like me) please stay safe! You guys probably know why I'm saying this...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Earthlings! Or aliens which ever one you are. I finally got my painkiller's that I mentioned a couple chapters ago, and guess what! They don't work! :/ What a life I'm living...**

**Doctors POV:**

"I've got some bad news!" I yelled as I ran up to them. "What is it?" They asked. I put my hands on my knee's and started to take deep breaths. I had ran from the eighth floor as soon as I got the news from one of the nurses. I ran through the lobby, waiting room, and E.R, before I ran into the cafeteria, and found them. "C'mon dude, breathe!" Soos said. "Dipper...he's got...internal...bleeding...losing...blood...ow...cramp, cramp." I said through my heavy breathing as I grabbed my side.

"What?!" They all shouted and ran. I sighed and ran after them, "Wait!" But they were already in the elevator. By the time the elevator doors started to close I was still about 10 feet away. "Hold the doors!" I yelled but they were to engaged in their own worried shouts that they couldn't hear me. I grumbled and turned left which led me to the staircase. I stopped by the time I got to the second floor to catch my breath. I heard the elevator doors ding from upstairs and knew it was them. "Lord give me strength." I mumbled as I continued running to the fourth floor. When I got there I saw that the family had already went into the room. "Jesus Christ..." I muttered as I heard yelling.

"Where is my great nephew?!" I heard the old one yell. I had finally gave up running and walked down the hall. "I-I don't know sir. I just came to change the sheets on this bed." I heard the nurse say nervously. I walked into the room just in time to hear the Pines gasp. "Are you saying that he's not coming back?" The red head asked as tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.

The nurses eyes widened and she softly smiled, "No, no. It's not like that. The young boy in here just went into surgery about thirty minutes ago. I just decided to change the bed sheets into clean, new ones so he's more comfortable." I saw the youngest girl sigh in relief.

I cleared my throat, and they all turned their attention towards me. "As you all know Mason's co-" the little girl cut me off, "Uh, can you call him Dipper?" I looked at her, expecting her to burst into laughter at any moment, and tell me she was just kidding, but she didn't so I just continued. "Um, Dipper's condition when he first came here was pretty bad. He had a dangerously amount of blood. Luckily we inserted just enough blood to keep him going. After the surgeries on his ankle and arm we noticed he wasn't able to breathe on his own. At first we shook it off as nothing because we thought that maybe he was just weak from the surgeries. Then after a while I started to get worried so we ran some tests and figured out that he had internal bleeding in his head which is why he's so weak, in a coma, and can't breathe on his own."

"Okay, but what are you trying to say?" The old guy asked. I sighed and said, "If you guys don't want us to pull his plugs he might, depending on how the surgery goes, pull through until next week. However, even if he does, I can not gurantee that he will wake up." They all sat in shock. "The surgery will take about three more hours. If everything goes according to plan Dipper should be wheeled back in here at around 6:00 P.M. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon people." Stan grumbled. We walked down the hall, into the elevator, and sat in the same chairs we sat in when we first brought Dipper in. That's when I saw those nurses that Wendy, Soos, and Stan claimed they didn't see. I turned my attention to the TV when I heard Wendy gasp.

"Town sweetheart Lil' Gideon was found dead in his parent's basement. Police say he had a knife stuck in his back which is what eventually killed him. Officials say that the only thing they had for evidence was a splotch of blood that was O Positive, the complete opposite of Lil' Gideon's blood type which is O Negative. After looking at medical records for his parents they've concluded that both his parents have O Positive blood too. They're being investigated for the murder of Gideon right now. I'm Sandra Jimenez reporting live in front of Gravity Falls Jail, where the two are being investigated. Stay with us and stay up to date on the latest."

We all stared at the TV. "Well, this is, uh, this is, wow." Soos said. We sat in silence. "Are you guys worried?" Wendy asked. "No. The cops here are literally the dumbest people on the planet. They'll probably just charge the parents." Stan said. "Well, what about you Mabel?" I shrugged. "I don't really know. I hope they don't charge anyone because they didn't do it. I don't know I just feel really bad about the whole thing."

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen to the dudes." Soos reassured me. I smiled at him, and he yawned. "Hey, how about we take a nap, and then we'll find out what happens. You with me dudes?" He said looking back and forth between Wendy and Stan. As if on cue they both yawned. "Yeah, let's just go ahead and take a nap. We all deserve one." We murmured in agreement, and eventually fell asleep.

|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|

**3 Hours Later**

We all woke up to the doctor clearing his throat. Wendy, Stan, and I jolted awake, but Soos didn't. The doctor was about to speak when Soos let out a loud snore. "Soos." Wendy hissed while elbowing him in the stomach. "Wait wha-? What's happening?" He asked drowsily.

"Um, anyway," The doctor started, "I just wanted to inform you that the surgery was successful and Dipper is back in his room." We all stood up. "Thanks man." Wendy said as we all passed by the doctor to the elevator. We had just clicked the button (I let Soos click it this time) when the doctor called after us. "Wait! I still need an answer on what you're going to do." I hesitated, but we all walked back towards the doctor.

"Are you going to pull his plugs or not?" The doctor said looking at Stan. He looked down at me. "Mabel? Did you come to decision yet?" He asked. "You let the girl decide? She's only twelve years old!" The doctor exclaimed. "She's the closest in relation to him so she know's what's best for him." Stan explained. I sighed and said. "We need to pull his plugs..." I said quietly.

They gasped as if they weren't expecting me to say it. "Okay." The doctor said writing something down on a clipboard. He stuffed it back into his coat. "Let's get this over with then." He started walking to the elevator. We followed him, and I could hear Wendy and Soos starting to cry. Tears flooded my eyes as the elevator door closed.

"Is it okay if we each have a little time to, uh, y'know say our goodbye's?" Stan said. "That will be fine." The doctor said. Stan nodded his head in understanding then looked down. I saw a couple tears fall from his eyes so I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked back at the ground. I also looked, and I'm sure everyone in the elevator was looking down with tears in their eyes other than the doctor.

The elevator stopped. The doctor stepped off first followed by Wendy, Soos, Stan, and I. We stopped in front of Dipper's door. "I hate to rush you, but I have to remove a child's tonsils in about 25 minutes." The doctor said. Stan said, "That's fine we'll each stay in there for about five minutes. Will that be okay?" I knew that'd be pushing it, but the doctor agreed. "That's fine. In the meantime I'm going to go check on some patients. I'll be back here in twenty minutes." We nodded as if to say okay. "C-Can I go in first?" Soos asked us. We all nodded our heads and watched as he walked in. As soon as he went in we sat down on the provided bench by his door, and decided that Wendy would go in next, then Grunkle Stan, and finally me.

**Soos' POV:**

I walked in to the room. I had only seen Dipper once since he's been in the hospital, and even then my tears had blurred my eyesight. But this time I sucked in my tears, and actually looked at the little dude. I only lasted ten seconds. After that the tears came back again. "Oh, dude." I cried. "You're so young. You still have so much to live for! I don't want you to leave me! You and Mabel are my only friends, other than Wendy of course, but still! Who am I going to go with on adventures now! Before you came here I was just the handyman. No one ever paid attention to me, but then you and your sister came. Wendy and I talk more! Stan and I bond! I don't want that taken away. My time is almost up dude. I have to go, but I wish you didn't." I concluded with tears in my eyes. I ruffled his hair. "Goodbye Dipper. I'm really, really, really going to miss you." I said before I turned around and walked out.

As soon as I walked out Wendy stood up, and I sat down in her place. She took a deep breath and then walked in.

**Wendy's POV:**

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to see next, and walked in, closing the door behind me. I looked at how beat up he was and started to cry harder. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Look Dipper the doctors said you can hear us, and I don't know how much of that is true, but if you can hear me I just want to say that I'm really going to miss you. Oh, and I know that you like me. A little text message told me..." I said laughing a little. I was quiet for a while. I just stared at him. "I hope you know that you can't die." I said. "You have a sister. You're like, the only one she has left. You can't leave her. She loves you to death. And I know that she doesn't really show it, but if you look close enough you can see it. Each time she shoves you, she's mentally hugging you. Each time she calls you a name, she's secretly saying that even though you're all these different things she still loves you. Each time she gives you a none crushing hug, she's repaying you for all the times she's hurt you or called you a name. And each time she's in trouble, and she calls out for you to help her she knows you'll come because you two can't live without each other. Even after you save her she says thank you. And in all her thank you's there's a secret I love you. So you see? She can't live without you. That's why you need to pull through this and wake up!" I looked at the clock and sighed. "My time's about up. Please don't give up Dipper." I kissed him on the cheek, and left the room.

I slowly closed the door, and turned to face it._ That was our last conversation.._.

"Wow, was it really necessary to close the door?" Stan said as he stood up. I turned to face him. "I'm just kidding, go sit down kid." He said with a smile. I smiled a little and sat down. He smiled at all of us then walked in to the room.

**Stan's POV:**

I smiled at all of them, and then walked into Dipper's hospital room. My fake smile instantly faded. I walked over to his bedside and sighed, "Well, you've really done it this time haven't you kid?" I said laughing a little. "And this whole time I thought it'd be that love of mystery you have that'd get you hurt. Who knew it'd be a physcotic nine year old?" I asked while looking at him. I looked off into the distance, and just imagined what he would say, _yeah, yeah, sure Grunkle Stan..._ My eyes watered, "Y'know the doctors say that you've been responding to some things. Like by smiling or squeezing their hands. They said you can hear us. If you can just know that, no matter how much I hide it, deep down I love you. I just want to try to toughen you up. But I guess I won't need to do that anymore." I said as tears fell out of my eyes. "Mabel, uh, she told me about your parents. I was actually a little happy at first, knowing that you two would be staying with me, but I'm not sure if I want to be running a shack with two depressed employee's, and on top of that have a depressed girl too. I'm not saying I don't want to have Mabel, I really do want her around, but I know that if it's just her, she won't even be...Mabel. She'd be someone completely different without you." I looked down at my watch. "Well, um, it looks like my time is running out so I have to go." I started to walk away. I looked back at him with tear filled eyes. "I love ya kid. Just...just remember that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." It killed me to say it, but I knew that I should have spent more time with him. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and wiped my tears away. I knew I had to be strong for the rest of 'em.

I opened the door and stepped out to see all three of them in the middle of a group hug. I walked over to them, and tapped Mabel's shoulder. They opened the hug, and she walked towards the room. I saw her start to sob as soon she saw him. She slammed the door shut, and I looked away. Soos and Wendy were still crying. They started to hug each other again. I was about to sit down when I heard Wendy mumble my name. I looked up and saw they had outstretched one of their arms. The tears started forming in my eyes again so I walked up to them and wrapped my arms around them.

**Mabel's POV:**

I sobbed as soon as I laid eyes on him. I slammed the door shut behind me, and ran up to him. I ran to his bedside and through my head on his chest and cried. After a minute I remembered I only had about five minutes with him. I started to slow down my sobs and I sat up, and grabbed his hand. "I'm so, so sorry Dipper. I'm doing this for your own good." I said as I started to cry. "They're going to pull your plugs in a few minutes. I really don't want to, but they keep saying that you're in pain and I just didn't know what to do! What am I supposed to do?! Am I doing the right thing?" I asked him. I knew he wouldn't answer but it was worth a shot. "Please, just give me a sign! Tell me, am I doing the right thing." I stared at him. I didn't know what I expected from him. I knew he wasn't just going to open his eyes and tell me yes or no, but I just wanted somethi- I stopped. Did he really just- He did! I smiled. He squeezed my hand twice. "So you think that I'm doing the right thing?" I asked. He squeezed my hand again. I figured that my time was up so I stood up. I kissed his head. "I'm going to miss you so much Dipper. I love you. Never ever forget it. I love you, and I always will." I started to cry harder. As I was walking away I said, "I'm going to hold on to your hat. You don't mind, do you?" I turned around to see him. He smiled. "I didn't think you would." I said smiling through my tears.

I walked out and saw Stan, Soos, and Wendy by the doctor. "I'm guessing it's time?" I asked. My smile instantly fading away. The doctor nodded, and I stepped out of the way of the door. He opened it up, and walked in. I trailed behind Soos, Stan, and Wendy.

"Since everything except for the heart moniter is hooked up to this 6 outlet surge protecter I'm going to just turn the surge protecter off. Okay guys?" He asked. We all nodded our heads. "Okay. In five..."

I started sobbing. I really want to stop him, but Dipper said that this is what's best...

"Four..."

I saw Lisa and Sara. I didn't even hear them come in. Lisa took Dipper's right hand, and Sara took Dipper's left hand.

"Three..."

I just decided to ignore them. It seemed like everyone else was.

"Two..."

Goodbye Dipper...

"One!" And we heard the heart moniter go _Beeeeeeeeeeeep_. He's officially...gone. I looked up. I saw Lisa and Sara wink at me. Then the unthinkable happened...

**Oooh, I wonder what the 'unthinkable' is..hmmmm...**

**I will now answer questions!**

**SktAmbln said:**

**_Crying_** **_moments in very single chapter here, also the cast from the hospital... some other things, but the important one is Dipper dying for Mabel... is it just me or the Pines twins are the most adorable twins in fiction history? Hehe, the moment on the hospital made me smile a little. You know, I made one similar on my latest story. You can check it out and cry yourself... That's right! Now we also advertise our stories on reviews, people! ...how far I've come... By the way, could you tell me the name of the doctor?_**

**Answer: To answer your first question, no, you're not the only one who thinks Dipper and Mabel sibling love is literally the cutest! I have mini heart attacks everytime I see those cute little sibling moments they have that everyone else dismisses! And I'm sorry, but the doctor goes unnamed! There's no real reason I just don't feel like thinking of a cool name for him. But you can call him Bob or** **something if you want xD **

**bibbledoo asked:**

**_So basically, Dipper's on life support? _**

**Answer: Yupp! **

**Another question from bibbledoo:**

**_May I ask why you were in the hospital if it's not too personal?_**

**Answer: I wrote both of the reasons I was in the hospital in two of my Author Notes. I think they are in chapters 8 and 11. If you want to know just look there because it'll take wayyyy to long to explain again :) I hope that you understand! Oh, yeah I also wanted to say thanks for reviewing! You review quite a lot and it makes me happy!**

**The Animationaut asked**:

**_Hey Mabel! Remember that all-powerful, all-knowing dream demon that said you and your brother would be useful later? Maybe you should give him a call, remind him of that conversation, and save dipper. Think Mabel, Think!_**

**Answer: Mabel remembers, but she's not exactly thinking about Bill right now. She rarely ever thinks about using some kind of magic, or magical creature. It's usually Dipper that reminds her of it. So without Dipper around magical beasts and spells are the farthest thing from her mind!**

**Reem asked:**

**_Seriously? You used the names of the people that do the voices?_**

**Answer: Um, I'm not exactly sure if this was meant to offend me or not but yes I did use the voice actor's. If I didn't everyone would be named Bob, John, and Sally. (Not to offend anyone with those names they're just really common) **

**I think that's all the questions. Next chapter should be the last one :( But if you guys want I can make a sequel. It depends on how many people want one. Later Suckers! ****I wish I had a Bill Cipher voice...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! When I uploaded chapter 13 I got A LOT or reviews. Most of them about Dipper, but oh well. This is the last chapter :( But I've decided that I will do a sequel, and it'll be up before next week. I won't keep you guys waiting. And just so you know, the ending is pretty bad :/ But enjoy everything before that!**

**Mabel's POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes widened. "Sara? Lisa?" I whispered. They smiled, and then...disappeared. Literally disappeared into thin air. "M-Mabel?" Is that- "Mabel?" It is. I walked to his bedside and grabbed his hand. My eyes filled with tears again. This time I was crying tears of joy. "Yeah?" I whispered. "Mom and dad said hi." I let my tears fall out of my eyes. "Why are you..." He started but then coughed. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was pretty messed up. It must be from the lack of water.

I laughed and whispered, "I almost lost you." He smiled and lightly squeezed my hand, "But you didn't." I squeezed his hand, "I love you Dipper."

"I know you do, but I love you more." I smiled, "That's impossible." He smiled too. "Are the other's here?" Wendy walked up beside me. "Of course we are man." She said smiling. "You guys came." He said with a smile. "Of course we did." Soos said. "Yeah, did you really think we'd just leave you here? Without even knowing what it was going to cost me?" Stan joked.

"I heard what you said Grunkle Stan...and I love you too." Stan smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. We were all silent for a while, just taking in everything that happened.

"Wow." The doctor said, interrupting the silence. "Never in my career, never in my life, have I seen a twelve year old survive something like this. Just, wow. You must have had help from an Angel or something." That's when I remembered Lisa and Sara. "Uhh, I'll be right back. Just gonna run to the bathroom." I lied. I let go of Dipper's hand and started speed walking away, but he caught my arm. "Don't leave. I need you." He said weakly. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his head. "I'll be right back. Until then, rest. Okay?" I said. He smiled and closed his eyes, "mmkay."

I walked out of the room, and walked into the bathroom. "Lisa? Sara?" I asked. They appeared in front of me. "What are you two? Some kind of ghost? They laughed, "No, we're angel's. Guardian angel's actually." Lisa said. "Okay. So was it you two that saved my brother?" I asked. "Well, usually just one angel saves a person, but in some severe cases, two angel's are needed. So, yes, we saved your brother."

"Thank you two so much. I'm guessing you have to go back to Heaven now?" I said. They laughed again. "No, no, no. You see, I'm your guardian angel." Lisa said. "And I'm your brother's guardian angel." Sara finished. "So, do you guys always watch over us?"

"Well, not all the time. We usually spend most of our time in Heaven. But we get like a sense when our human is in trouble. Then that's when we watch you. So we can save you." Sara said. "Well, if each Guardian Angel protects a human, how come people die?"

"Some angel's don't do their job, and we get our order's from the very top. So if God wants someone to join us up here in Heaven, we can't help them. But don't worry, he always has a good reason for those people that die. And I can almost gurantee that you two won't be joining us anytime soon." Lisa explained.

"Wow. That's amazing. I'll be happy to hear more about it when it's my time, but can it wait a few years?" I asked. Sara smiled, "Of course. Now go back to your family. Remember, we'll always be here for you..." They said as they faded away. "I'll remember..." I whispered.

**Wendy's POV:**

"...So hopefully the blood will be here by next week, and if it is he should make a full recovery." The doctor finished. Then Mabel came back into the room. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." He said as he started to walk out the room. "Oh, and usually when people wake up from a coma they don't rest very long so he'll probably be awake sometime between five and ten minutes. Dipper's eyes fluttered open. "Or now." The doctor said, "I'll leave you three alone."

Mabel walked up to Dipper. "You came back." He said smiling. "I told you I would. How are you feeling?" She asked. He shrugged. "I'll be fine." He said. She smiled sadly. "Hey, don't be sad." He said as he grabbed her hand. "I didn't not die to see you frown." He finished. She smiled. "There's the Mabel smile." He said.

"Do you, uh, do you need anything kid?" Stan asked. "Water please." He answered. "Ok. I'll be back then." Stan said. "So, Dipper. You seem much better." I said. "Yeah, I feel a lot better too." He answered. "Wow, that five minute sure did wonders." Soos said with a laugh.

"Five minutes?!" Dipper asked. "It felt like five hours." I laughed and said, "Well doctor did say that when people wake up from comas they don't rest very long." Dipper laughed. "He wasn't lying."

We all laughed, and Stan walked in holding a cup of water. "What's so funny?" He asked as he handed Dipper the water. "Nothing." I answered. "Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper said. He almost drank the entire glass in one gulp. But as soon as he started talking he sounded completely different. "Woah, that was- hey! My voice is back to normal!" He said.

We all laughed. "Hey guys? Can I be alone with Dipper? It's kinda personal..." Mabel said. "Sure." I said. "Let's go boys." I said as I started walking out of the room. "We're men!" Soos yelled as they followed me out.

**Mabel's POV:**

"We're men!" Soos yelled. "Yeah, yeah." Wendy dismissed them, and closed the door. "What'd you want to talk about?" Dipper asked. I let go of his hand, and sat on his bed. "When you first woke up you said that mom and dad said hi...did you, y'know, go to Heaven?" I asked. "Well, kinda. I could hear everything that was going on, and as soon as I heard the heart moniter stop I floated up from my body. I saw my body laying there and you, Soos, Wendy, and Stan crying. Then I saw doctor. So I closed my eyes because it pained me to see you guys so sad, and when I opened them again I saw mom and dad. They hugged me and told me that I needed to go back to Earth because you needed me. They told me that they loved me, and not to worry about them because we were going to see them again one day. Then they started to dissapear, but before they were completely gone they told me to tell you hi."

I stared at him in shock. "Wow. So mom and dad are in Heaven, and one day we're going to see them ag-" I was interrupted by the doctor. "Visitor hours are about over. And I hate to tell you this, but your brother is going to need as much rest as he can get, and I'd appreciate if you don't come back to visit him until next week when it's time for him to go home."

Dipper looked angry. "Hey! She's been through a lot! If she wants to visit me then-" I covered his mouth. "That's fine." I said. He smiled, and walked back out. I uncovered his mouth. "So I guess I'll see you next week." I said. "You go home and rest too, okay?" He said. I laughed and said, "Don't worry. I will." He smiled. I started walking out of the room when Dipper said, "Oh, and I'll be expecting the biggest bear hug ever when I get out of this place." I smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it. And I have SO much to tell you." He laughed. "I'll see you soon. I love you." He said.

"I love you more." I said in a sing-song voice.

He smiled. "That's impossible." He said repeating what I had said earlier. I closed the door behind me. My brother was alive. He was going to survive this. No more tears. No more pain. No more worrying or stressing. No more nothing, but happiness.

"Hey Mabel! You coming?" Wendy yelled from the elevator. I nodded my head. I turned around to face Dipper's room door. I kissed my fingers, and then pressed it against the door. "Love you bro." I whispered. Then I ran into the elevator, and laughed along with the gang when Soos told us a terrible elevator joke. _We told you_ _everything would be okay._ "And you couldn't have been more right Lisa..."

**Well, that's the end! I'm really sad this story has come to an end, but I had really fun writing it! When I first uploaded this I only intended it to be about ten chapter's long. And I seriously thought I'd get a maximum of ten reviews. But here we are at chapter 14 with over 100 reviews! I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited! I seriously want to give you all hugs, but since I can't you get virtual hugs! I love you guys 3**

**MarryMeDipper said:**

**_Wow this story rocks! It is so great. By the way, I was wondering if you knew Mabel was going to pull the plugs on Dipper. Did you need help deciding whether or not to kill him? I will miss you Dipper! And yes, I did cry. Nice job so far on the story!_**

**Answer: At first** **I** **was going to have Dipper have surgery, and then go home, but when I realizedthat a lot of people enjoyed this fic I wanted to make it more dramatic and interesting! And yes I knew I wanted Mabel to pull his plugs! Thanks for the compliments! And that part about crying...thanks I get thata lot xD! **

**Miss Lib93 asked:**

**_Do Lisa and Sara smile because they are going to bring Dipper back? Is the shocking thing that his heart starts beating again? I hope because you can't seperate the twins, it just wouldn't be right. Are you feeling better yet? Can't wait for the next chapter. Hopefully_** **_there's good news for everybody._** **_Thanks for writing. _**

**Answer: Your first two questions were answered in this chapter so I don't need to answer them. But I have separated the twins before, and I will probably do it again someday! **Evil laugh** And I'm feeling a little better, but I got a migraine yesterday so that wasn't very fun :( I tried making the whole Dipper death situation work out for everyone, but I think I failed...**

**Noah said:**

**_Okay, this to me, was not a cliff hanger. I mean, Lisa and Sara winking after he dies? The unthinkable happening? I think we all know where this is going._**

**Answer: Actually, I never meant to make it a cliff hanger I just felt like the chapter was getting to long so I ended it. But everyone has their own opinions so if they think of it as a cliff hanger then I let them.**

**That's all the questions! So this fic is officially over! (I'm going to be sad in like five minutes...) In celebration of my first finished multi chapter fan fiction everyone should either start or end their reviews with a winky frown! Bye guys! Love you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. IT IS NOT. I got a PM saying that chapter 14 wasn't coming up anymore. I don't know what happened, but I hope this fixes it!**

**Hello! When I uploaded chapter 13 I got A LOT or reviews. Most of them about Dipper, but oh well. This is the last chapter :( But I've decided that I will do a sequel, and it'll be up before next week. I won't keep you guys waiting. And just so you know, the ending is pretty bad :/ But enjoy everything before that!**

**Mabel's POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes widened. "Sara? Lisa?" I whispered. They smiled, and then...disappeared. Literally disappeared into thin air. "M-Mabel?" Is that- "Mabel?" It is. I walked to his bedside and grabbed his hand. My eyes filled with tears again. This time I was crying tears of joy. "Yeah?" I whispered. "Mom and dad said hi." I let my tears fall out of my eyes. "Why are you..." He started but then coughed. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was pretty messed up. It must be from the lack of water.

I laughed and whispered, "I almost lost you." He smiled and lightly squeezed my hand, "But you didn't." I squeezed his hand, "I love you Dipper."

"I know you do, but I love you more." I smiled, "That's impossible." He smiled too. "Are the other's here?" Wendy walked up beside me. "Of course we are man." She said smiling. "You guys came." He said with a smile. "Of course we did." Soos said. "Yeah, did you really think we'd just leave you here? Without even knowing what it was going to cost me?" Stan joked.

"I heard what you said Grunkle Stan...and I love you too." Stan smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. We were all silent for a while, just taking in everything that happened.

"Wow." The doctor said, interrupting the silence. "Never in my career, never in my life, have I seen a twelve year old survive something like this. Just, wow. You must have had help from an Angel or something." That's when I remembered Lisa and Sara. "Uhh, I'll be right back. Just gonna run to the bathroom." I lied. I let go of Dipper's hand and started speed walking away, but he caught my arm. "Don't leave. I need you." He said weakly. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his head. "I'll be right back. Until then, rest. Okay?" I said. He smiled and closed his eyes, "mmkay."I walked out of the room, and walked into the bathroom. "Lisa? Sara?" I asked. They appeared in front of me. "What are you two? Some kind of ghost? They laughed, "No, we're angel's. Guardian angel's actually." Lisa said. "Okay. So was it you two that saved my brother?" I asked. "Well, usually just one angel saves a person, but in some severe cases, two angel's are needed. So, yes, we saved your brother."

"Thank you two so much. I'm guessing you have to go back to Heaven now?" I said. They laughed again. "No, no, no. You see, I'm your guardian angel." Lisa said. "And I'm your brother's guardian angel." Sara finished. "So, do you guys always watch over us?"

"Well, not all the time. We usually spend most of our time in Heaven. But we get like a sense when our human is in trouble. Then that's when we watch you. So we can save you." Sara said. "Well, if each Guardian Angel protects a human, how come people die?"

"Some angel's don't do their job, and we get our order's from the very top. So if God wants someone to join us up here in Heaven, we can't help them. But don't worry, he always has a good reason for those people that die. And I can almost gurantee that you two won't be joining us anytime soon." Lisa explained.

"Wow. That's amazing. I'll be happy to hear more about it when it's my time, but can it wait a few years?" I asked. Sara smiled, "Of course. Now go back to your family. Remember, we'll always be here for you..." They said as they faded away. "I'll remember..." I whispered.

**Wendy's POV:**

"...So hopefully the blood will be here by next week, and if it is he should make a full recovery." The doctor finished. Then Mabel came back into the room. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." He said as he started to walk out the room. "Oh, and usually when people wake up from a coma they don't rest very long so he'll probably be awake sometime between five and ten minutes. Dipper's eyes fluttered open. "Or now." The doctor said, "I'll leave you three alone."

Mabel walked up to Dipper. "You came back." He said smiling. "I told you I would. How are you feeling?" She asked. He shrugged. "I'll be fine." He said. She smiled sadly. "Hey, don't be sad." He said as he grabbed her hand. "I didn't not die to see you frown." He finished. She smiled. "There's the Mabel smile." He said.

"Do you, uh, do you need anything kid?" Stan asked. "Water please." He answered. "Ok. I'll be back then." Stan said. "So, Dipper. You seem much better." I said. "Yeah, I feel a lot better too." He answered. "Wow, that five minute sure did wonders." Soos said with a laugh.

"Five minutes?!" Dipper asked. "It felt like five hours." I laughed and said, "Well doctor did say that when people wake up from comas they don't rest very long." Dipper laughed. "He wasn't lying."

We all laughed, and Stan walked in holding a cup of water. "What's so funny?" He asked as he handed Dipper the water. "Nothing." I answered. "Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper said. He almost drank the entire glass in one gulp. But as soon as he started talking he sounded completely different. "Woah, that was- hey! My voice is back to normal!" He said.

We all laughed. "Hey guys? Can I be alone with Dipper? It's kinda personal..." Mabel said. "Sure." I said. "Let's go boys." I said as I started walking out of the room. "We're men!" Soos yelled as they followed me out.

**Mabel's POV:**

"We're men!" Soos yelled. "Yeah, yeah." Wendy dismissed them, and closed the door. "What'd you want to talk about?" Dipper asked. I let go of his hand, and sat on his bed. "When you first woke up you said that mom and dad said hi...did you, y'know, go to Heaven?" I asked. "Well, kinda. I could hear everything that was going on, and as soon as I heard the heart moniter stop I floated up from my body. I saw my body laying there and you, Soos, Wendy, and Stan crying. Then I saw doctor. So I closed my eyes because it pained me to see you guys so sad, and when I opened them again I saw mom and dad. They hugged me and told me that I needed to go back to Earth because you needed me. They told me that they loved me, and not to worry about them because we were going to see them again one day. Then they started to dissapear, but before they were completely gone they told me to tell you hi."

I stared at him in shock. "Wow. So mom and dad are in Heaven, and one day we're going to see them ag-" I was interrupted by the doctor. "Visitor hours are about over. And I hate to tell you this, but your brother is going to need as much rest as he can get, and I'd appreciate if you don't come back to visit him until next week when it's time for him to go home."

Dipper looked angry. "Hey! She's been through a lot! If she wants to visit me then-" I covered his mouth. "That's fine." I said. He smiled, and walked back out. I uncovered his mouth. "So I guess I'll see you next week." I said. "You go home and rest too, okay?" He said. I laughed and said, "Don't worry. I will." He smiled. I started walking out of the room when Dipper said, "Oh, and I'll be expecting the biggest bear hug ever when I get out of this place." I smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it. And I have SO much to tell you." He laughed. "I'll see you soon. I love you." He said.

"I love you more." I said in a sing-song voice.

He smiled. "That's impossible." He said repeating what I had said earlier. I closed the door behind me. My brother was alive. He was going to survive this. No more tears. No more pain. No more worrying or stressing. No more nothing, but happiness.

"Hey Mabel! You coming?" Wendy yelled from the elevator. I nodded my head. I turned around to face Dipper's room door. I kissed my fingers, and then pressed it against the door. "Love you bro." I whispered. Then I ran into the elevator, and laughed along with the gang when Soos told us a terrible elevator joke. _We told you_ _everything would be okay._ "And you couldn't have been more right Lisa..."

**Well, that's the end! I'm really sad this story has come to an end, but I had really fun writing it! When I first uploaded this I only intended it to be about ten chapter's long. And I seriously thought I'd get a maximum of ten reviews. But here we are at chapter 14 with over 100 reviews! I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited! I seriously want to give you all hugs, but since I can't you get virtual hugs! I love you guys 3**

**MarryMeDipper said:**

**_Wow this story rocks! It is so great. By the way, I was wondering if you knew Mabel was going to pull the plugs on Dipper. Did you need help deciding whether or not to kill him? I will miss you Dipper! And yes, I did cry. Nice job so far on the story!_**

**Answer: At first** **I** **was going to have Dipper have surgery, and then go home, but when I realizedthat a lot of people enjoyed this fic I wanted to make it more dramatic and interesting! And yes I knew I wanted Mabel to pull his plugs! Thanks for the compliments! And that part about crying...thanks I get thata lot xD! **

**Miss Lib93 asked:**

**_Do Lisa and Sara smile because they are going to bring Dipper back? Is the shocking thing that his heart starts beating again? I hope because you can't seperate the twins, it just wouldn't be right. Are you feeling better yet? Can't wait for the next chapter. Hopefully_** **_there's good news for everybody._** **_Thanks for writing. _**

**Answer: Your first two questions were answered in this chapter so I don't need to answer them. But I have separated the twins before, and I will probably do it again someday! **Evil laugh** And I'm feeling a little better, but I got a migraine yesterday so that wasn't very fun :( I tried making the whole Dipper death situation work out for everyone, but I think I failed...**

**Noah said:**

**_Okay, this to me, was not a cliff hanger. I mean, Lisa and Sara winking after he dies? The unthinkable happening? I think we all know where this is going._**

**Answer: Actually, I never meant to make it a cliff hanger I just felt like the chapter was getting to long so I ended it. But everyone has their own opinions so if they think of it as a cliff hanger then I let them.**

**That's all the questions! So this fic is officially over! (I'm going to be sad in like five minutes...) In celebration of my first finished multi chapter fan fiction everyone should either start or end their reviews with a winky frown! Bye guys! Love you!**


End file.
